el inicio de nuestro amor
by selmc96
Summary: es la precuela de yo te extrañare, pero ahora es solamente JALEX, su hija no aparecera hasta el final de la historia que es donde se acaba, esto es solo el desarrollo de su amor...espero y les guste...
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, pues aquí vengo yo de nuevo, con un nuevo fic, en realidad es la precuela de yo te extrañare, pero ahora si en este fic será casi completamente JALEX y no estará marina, dylan ni nadie más, marina aparecerá al final pero ni siquiera tendrá un dialogo, solo será cuando nació, así que esta historia es completamente de Alex y Justin._

-¿te encanta fastidiarme cierto?- dijo Justin, pero Alex no respondió, lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia su cuarto pero Justin aun la seguía.

-respóndeme- dijo Justin

-no estoy de humor para tus tonterías Justin- dijo Alex

-maldita sea Alex, si no estás de humor desquítate con otro que no sea yo- dijo Justin muy enojado

-eres mi opción mas cercana- le respondió sin ganas Alex

-eres insoportable, te odio!- le grito Justin, y Alex lo miro fijamente

-ya lárgate Justin, en este instante no te estoy molestando ya estate tranquilo y déjame en paz- le dijo Alex

-no hasta que te diga lo mucho que te detesto ahora me toca a ti molestarte- le dijo Justin

-maldita sea, no tu mismo me estás diciendo que no quieres que te moleste, pues bien lo estas consiguiendo en estos momentos no te estoy molestando, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola y tranquila- le dijo Alex

-solo quiero que me dejes de estar haciendo bromas, trato de estudiar estas semanas voy a tener exámenes, y no puedo concentrarme porque ahí andas tu escondiendo mis libros- le dijo Justin

-ok, ya que ya lo dijiste todo, ya te puedes ir, me está entrando un fuerte dolor de cabeza de solo escucharme, así que por el bien de tus libritos vete de mi cuarto y déjame en paz- le dijo Alex pero ahora sin mirarlo.

-te odio Alex, recuérdalo siempre- dijo Justin ácidamente dando un fuerte portazo.

-claro que lo recuerdo- susurro Alex cuando Justin ya se había ido, y derramo unas lagrimas

_*que es esto que estoy sintiendo, me siento rara cuando estoy junto a él, no sé cómo describirlo, no es normal, ya que no siento lo mismo hacia Max, y los dos son mis hermanos, pero Justin es diferente, cuando estoy con el siento que mi corazón se paraliza, ¿Qué es?, pensé que haciéndole bromas dejaría de sentir esto, pero cuando lo hago me siento miserable, le pregunte a harper pero claro que nunca le dije que era por Justin por quien estaba así, y lo único que me respondió fue que yo estaba enamorada, pero ¿amor?, es mi hermano, no me puedo enamorar de mi hermano ¿o sí?* pensaba Alex _

Justin entro en su habitación, agarro un libro y se acostó en su cama.

_*porque es así conmigo, porque, me trata mal, me hace la vida miserable, pero quiero saber el porqué, se que los hermanos siempre pelean, pero me duele, y más porque es ella, si fuera Max el que me molestara no me importa pero es ella, se que aquí es new york y que está estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de tu hermana pero conmigo ese es el caso, me enamore de Alex, claro que sé que mi amor jamás será correspondido y ella tampoco lo sabrá, me despreciara más de la cuenta, además tal vez ella tenga novio, y sé que no debo interferí, pero como me duele, el tener que aceptar que me enamore de mi propia hermana* pensaba Justin_

Pasaron dos meses, y Alex poco a poco iba aceptando que se había enamorado de su hermano y el hecho de aceptarlo y callarlo al mismo tiempo le afecto mucho, cada día se deprimía mas, aunque las bromas hacia Justin en lugar de disminuir, aumentaron, se sentía miserable si, y en realidad no quería hacer esas bromas, pero estaba empeñada en que Justin la odiara, pero cuando sus papas no estaban las bromas cesaban y Alex se encerraba en su habitación y se la pasaba llorando hasta que sus padres llegaban, y un día fue lo que determino todo, ese día sus padres no estaban habían ido a una convención y se llevaron a Max, y solo quedaron ellos dos, decidió hacer una última obra sabia que con eso conseguiría que Justin le dejara de hablar y era mejor que sus padres no estuvieran la iban a castigar y eso no lo quería, que mas castigo que el que Justin le dejara de hablar.

Iba a quemar lo que Justin mas querían sus objetos más preciados, con eso seguro ganaría su odio, empezó y uno por hubo lo hizo cenizas, terminado su trabajo se dirigió a su cuarto y espero a que Justin llegara a gritarle.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos, Justin entro dándole una patada a la puerta pero no le grito es mas ni siquiera le dijo nada…al principio.

-¿te gusto la broma?- le dijo Alex con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.

-lo conseguiste Alex, que es lo que querías, ¿Qué te dejara de hablar?, concedido, ¿Qué te odiara?, concedido, ¿alguna otra cosa más?- le dijo Justin con tono sarcástico, aunque en sus ojos no se sabía bien que era si furia o tristeza o bien las dos cosas.

-lárgate- le dijo Alex

-concedido- le dijo Justin saliendo del cuarto sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

_Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo díganme que les pareció, y sus comentarios…._

_Esta historia no tiene titulo porque no se me ocurrió ninguno, pero déjenme sus propuestas…_


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes más y ahora si las cosas parecían que no podían ir peor, Alex dejo de hacerle bromas a Justin, pero en realidad dejo de hacer todo, con sus papas fingía un poco mas y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero Alex cada vez se sumergía mas en el dolor, comía muy poco, y no salía de su habitación, y por las noches se le escuchaba llorar, ya ni siquiera comía dulces, Justin no le hablaba, y el parecía estar en su mundo perfecto.

Una vez más Jerry, theresa y Max no se encontraban en casa, nuevamente solo estaban Alex y Justin.

Alex no se preocupo en ocultar su tristeza y se sentó en la sala, con la vista perdida, sabía que Justin la ignoraba pero ya no importaba, en realidad ya nada importaba.

-Ya es suficiente, hasta aquí podemos llegar… ¿dime quién es?- dijo Justin y Alex levanto la vista, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Justin se había acercado a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has decidido a hablarme?- le dijo Alex

-si, no puedo soportarlo más, dime, quien es, que es lo que te hace tanto daño- dijo Justin

-de que hablas Justin, déjame en paz- dijo Alex

-¿en paz?, ¿de verdad tú tienes paz? , piensas que no te escucho llorar por las noches, que pareces muerta en vida, que algo no te tiene tranquila y no te deja vivir, dime quien es, porque sufres tanto- dijo Justin

-ya no importa, ya nada importa- dijo Alex

-tu si importas, a mi me importas, eres mi hermana y me preocupo por ti a pesar de todo- le dijo Justin

-ya no me digas nada por favor, ya no, perdóname por todo, por todo lo malo que te he hecho, de verdad lo siento, en este momento solo necesito que me abrases, abrázame Justin, abrázame por favor- le dijo Alex

Justin la abrazo fuertemente, y dejo que Alex llorara, por mucho tiempo, hasta desahogarse.

-tranquila Alex, ya todo está bien, yo estoy aquí, ya no llores no me gusta verte así, por favor ya no llores- le dijo Justin

-ya no lo hare, perdón- dijo Alex

-ya no pidas perdón, hay que olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y empezar de nuevo- le dijo Justin.

-no puedo Justin, hay una razón por la cual me había comportado así contigo, no lo hacía por gusto- dijo Alex

-no te entiendo explícate- le dijo Justin.

-todas esas bromas pesadas, eran solo porque quería que dejaras de hablarme, pero me sentía miserable al hacerlo y tu aun así me hablabas, aunque fuera para decirme que me odiabas, por eso hice esa última broma y queme las cosas que tu mas querías y conseguí que dejaras de hablarme, lo hice- dijo Alex

-porque Alex, porque estabas empeñada en que yo dejara de hablarte- le dijo Justin

-porque pensé que así dejaría de sentir lo que siento, pero me equivoque, y no es correcto que yo sienta esto- le dijo Alex

-¿Qué sientes?, ¿Por qué no es correcto?- le dijo Justin

-me despreciaras si te lo digo, y yo no podre volverte a mirar a los ojos- le dijo Alex

-no pienses eso de verdad no lo hagas yo no te despreciaría…nunca- le dijo Justin

-te lo diré porque ya no puedo callarlo más, te amo, pero no es un amor hacia un hermano, lo que yo siento no está bien, me enamore de ti, y no lo quería aceptar y el hecho de hacerlo me afecto mucho, por eso me comporte así, y cometí el error de pensar que si dejabas de hablarme se me iba a quitar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no fue así, perdóname Justin, pero esa es la verdad, me enamore de ti- el dijo Alex

-Alex…yo…no…se que decir…- le dijo Justin, en realidad estaba muy sorprendido y su cerebro aun procesaba la información que acababa de recibir.

-no digas nada Justin yo…se…- pero ya no pudo continuar porque en ese momento Justin la beso.

-yo igual te amo… gracias por dar el primer paso, yo jamás lo hubiera dado- dijo Justin aunque aun tenía sus labios pegados a los de Alex.

-¿lo dices enserio? ¿No me lo estás diciendo solo para hacerme sentir bien?- le dijo Alex

-Alex, yo no te mentiría así, mucho menos con este tema- le dijo Justin

-es que tengo tanto miedo, lo siento por pensar así- le dijo Alex

-no hay problema- le dijo Justin y le sonrió.

-¿y ahora que pasara?- le pregunto Alex

-¿Qué pasara con qué?- le dijo Justin

-pues sí, con nosotros, que pasara- le dijo Alex

-pues, yo te amo y tú me amas, así que podemos estar juntos, solo que en secreto porque nadie nunca puede enterarse- le dijo Justin

-lo sé, pero ¿podremos guardar el secreto?, es decir, papa y mama no se darán cuenta de lo nuestro- le dijo Alex

-no, no se darán cuenta, seremos muy cuidadosos, nadie puede enterarse, y tampoco podemos decirle nada a nadie- le dijo Justin

-lo sé, nadie se dará cuenta- dijo Alex antes de sonreír y besar tiernamente los labios de Justin.

-ya no me harás bromas eh- le dijo Justin riendo

-no claro que no- le dijo Alex

-así está mucho mejor, bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le dijo Justin

-¿Justin, que somos?-le dijo Alex

-¿Qué somos en qué forma?- le pregunto Justin.

-si, que somos, nosotros dos, ahora- le dijo Alex

-es raro, pero tienes razón, se puede decir que somos novios ¿no?- le dijo Justin

-¿novios?, ¿Cuándo me lo propusiste? Que yo no me entere- le dijo Alex riendo

-hay Alex lo que me haces hacer, pero está bien, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto Justin

-claro que si, solo quería escucharlo, ya déjate del dramatismo y levántate- le dijo Alex ya que Justin se había arrodillado.

-ok, papa, mama y Max llegan hasta dentro de 3 días- le dijo Justin

-genial, pero no habría otra manera de que llegaran después- le dijo Alex

-no lo creo, pero ya sabes que ellos salen a cada rato, lo malo que a veces no se llevan a Max- le dijo Justin riendo.

-quiero ver una película, ¿vienes conmigo?- le pregunto Alex

-si, pero como cual quiere ver- dijo Justin

-no lo sé, pero ahí tengo varias, podemos elegir 4 y esas vemos- le dijo Alex

-me parece bien, pero hay que ir a hacer palomitas- le dijo Justin

-te acompaño, pero tus las haces, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que trate de hacer palomitas- le dijo Alex, lo que hizo que Justin empezara a reír.

-como olvidarlo, toda la casa estaba llena de humo, y tu enojada porque las palomitas se quemaron- le dijo Justin, aun riéndose por lo que Alex le dio un codazo

-eres malo, ya no te burles, ve a hacer las palomitas yo nada mas te observo a ver si así aprendo- le dijo Alex dándole un beso en los labios.

-está bien, vamos, o mejor mientras conecta el Dvd, y buscas las películas y yo ahorita subo las palomitas- le dijo Justin

-ok- dijo Alex, y se fue hacia su habitación, al poco rato llego Justin con un gran traste lleno de palomitas y un bote de salsa.

-llegue- le dijo Justin

-si, logre darme cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo Alex, y Justin la miro fijamente- lo siento es la costumbre- le dijo Alex

-espero que esa costumbre ya se te vaya quitando- le dijo Justin, y Alex sonrió y luego asintió.

-bueno y que películas elegiste- le dijo Justin

-tengo estas- le dijo Alex enseñándole varias películas

-bueno hay de terror, ¿titanic? Y otras que no he visto, ¿Cuál quieres ver?- le pregunto Justin

-hay que ver esta, se llama "siempre a tu lado"- le dijo Alex

-¿enserio? Pensé que querrías ver alguna de terror- le dijo Justin

-sí pero después de ver esta, me llamo la atención- le dijo Alex

- está bien entonces hay que verla- le dijo Justin

Dos horas después, al término de la película Alex escondía su rostro de Justin, ya que gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Alex,…Alex mírame- dijo Justin, pero Alex negó por lo que Justin le levanto el rostro

-¿estás llorando?- le dijo Justin

-no como crees solo estoy lavando mis ojos- le dijo Alex fulminándolo con la mirada, a lo que Justin se le quedo viendo- lo siento, ya no diré nada- le dijo Alex

-no importa, ¿Por qué lloras?- le dijo Justin limpiándole las lagrimas.

-por la película- le dijo Alex

-bueno si esta triste, pero ya no llores nena, tu no lloras- le dijo Justin

- si lo hago- dijo Alex haciendo un puchero a lo que Justin sonrió.

-es solo una película, no es real- le dijo Justin

-¿que no leíste lo ultimo?, decía que está basado en una historia REAL- le dijo Alex

-ok, ok, andas muy sensible, mejor hay que ver otra película- le dijo Justin

-si mejor pon otra- le dijo Alex

-¿de terror?- le pregunto Justin, a lo que Alex sonrió y asintió

-si, pero ya se acabaron las palomitas, ¿voy por mas?- pregunto Alex

-no yo ya no quiero, ¿tu quieres?- le pregunto Justin

-no, ya no se me antojan mucho- le dijo Alex

-ok, ya empezó la película-le dijo Justin y le prestaron atención según ellos a la película.

En realidad Alex no estaba prestándole atención a la película, estaba pensando en cómo cambio de sentirse extremadamente triste a estar ahora más que feliz, no podía creer que Justin correspondiera sus sentimiento, pero también tenía miedo, sabía que su amor mientras durara tendría que ser en secreto, pero ¿y si no duraban tanto? Como se iban a comportar después de eso, bueno ahorita no tenia que pensar en eso tenía que disfrutar el momento.

-te quiero- le dijo Alex, posando sus labios en los de Justin.

-y yo a ti te quiero mas- le respondió Justin

-ya no quiero ver películas- le dijo Alex

-entonces que quieres hacer- le dijo Justin

-¿vamos al centro comercial?- le pregunto Alex

-a no ahí sí que no- le dijo Justin

-por favor Justin, tiene tiempo que no voy- le dijo Alex

-ve sola o háblale a harper, que por cierto no se ha paseado por aquí- le dijo Justin

-no, no quiero ir sola, además harper no está, pero yo quiero ir contigo, vamos- le dijo Alex

-no me gusta ir a los centros comerciales Alex- le dijo Justin haciendo una mueca

-por favor, vamos, vamos, vamos, ¿si?- le dijo Alex poniendo cara de inocente

-está bien, ¿tienes dinero?- le dijo Justin

-no- le dijo Alex sonriendo

-está bien, vamos, yo te presto- le dijo Justin pero Alex rio

-Justin sabes que nunca te pagare- le dijo Alex

-pues tal vez con dinero no pero yo sé como cobrármelas- le dijo Justin y la beso

-vamos apúrate, para que no lleguemos tan tarde- le dijo Alex arrastrándolo hacia el centro comercial

-Alex comportarte eh aquí no podemos agarrarnos de las manos- le dijo Justin

-lo sé no te preocupes, mira vamos a esa tienda esta grandísima- le dijo Alex a lo que Justin rodo los ojos.

Pasaron dos horas y Justin lo único que hacía era cargar las bolsas que Alex compraba.

-¿ya podemos irnos?- le dijo Justin

-si, ya vámonos- le dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-que bueno, ya se me estaba acabando el dinero, te vuelves loca comprando, sin ofender- le dijo Justin

-lo sé, bueno ya vámonos así me da tiempo de acomodar lo que compre y no tener que hacerlo mañana- le dijo Alex- por cierto no compraste nada para ti- le dijo Alex

-no, a mi no me gusta estar comprando- le dijo Justin

-bueno pues eso va a cambiar, ahora yo voy a juntar dinero y vamos a regresar y compraremos cosas solo para ti- le dijo Alex

-no, yo así estoy bien, enserio- le dijo Justin

-ya dije, vi una camisa que te va a quedar perfecta- le dijo Alex

-está bien, ya vámonos tu mañana tienes que ir a la escuela y yo también, por cierto que no te dejaron tarea- le pregunto Justin

-arruinas el momento Justin, pero si me dejaron tarea- le dijo Alex

-¿y ya la hiciste?- le pregunto Justin

-no, aun no, y antes de que me preguntes, no la voy a hacer- le dijo Alex

-no eso si que no, ahorita llegaremos y te voy a ayudar con tu tarea, a partir de ahora quiero que tus calificaciones mejoren- le dijo Justin

-hay Justin sabes que eso no es posible- le dijo Alex

-ya dije, así que apúrate para que te duermas temprano- le dijo Justin

Llegaron a la subestación, y Alex fue hacia su cuarto.

-aquí están tus compras, primero haremos la tarea y después acomodas tus cosas- le dijo Justin

-no quiero hacer tarea Justin- le dijo Alex

-apúrate, porque mañana tienes detención y vas a salir tarde, no quiero que pasado mañana sea igual- le dijo Justin

-ya que me queda- le dijo Alex, sacando sus cosas de la mochila

Rato después Alex termino su tarea gracias a la ayuda de Justin.

-listo hemos acabado- dijo Justin

-sí, bueno ahora yo acomodare mis cosas- le dijo Alex

-ok, yo voy por algo de cenar, ¿tu quieres algo?- le pregunto Justin

-no yo así estoy bien, bueno ahorita regreso- le dijo Justin

Rato más tarde Justin entro a la habitación de Alex.

-bueno ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches- le dijo Justin

-¿tan temprano?- le respondió alex

-que temprano va a ser, ya es tarde y ya sabes que yo tengo que dormir mis 8 horas reglamentarias- le dijo Justin a lo que Alex rodo los ojos.

-lo supuse, bueno buenas noches yo quiero ver televisión un rato, me despiertas mañana- le dijo Alex con una sonrisa a lo que Justin asintió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-te amo- le dijo Justin

-yo te amo mas- le respondió Alex

Bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo mas, perdonen que haya tardado tanto, pero hice el capi un poquito más largo para compensar mi tardanza, bueno ya en este momento empezare el tercer capitulo, he de confesarles que me sorprendió llegar a los 3 comentarios en un solo capitulo jeje, me puse bien contenta que algunos la agregaron a favoritas (voy progresando) espero que en este capítulo dejen más comentarios, de verdad que sus comentarios me motivan, tratare de no tardarme tanto esta vez..Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuatro meses habían pasado, y la relación entre Justin y Alex no podía ir mejor, se amaban con locura, Jerry, Theresa y Max no sospechaban nada cada quien en su propio mundo.

-mama, Alex me está molestando- dijo Max

-hija no molestes a tu hermano- dijo Theresa

-está bien mama, Justin ¿me haces un favor?- dijo Alex

-depende- dijo Justin sonriéndole para hacerla enojar

-tengo ganas de ir al cine, ¿me puedes acompañar?- le dijo Alex guiñándole el ojo.

-¿y porque no vas con Harper?- le dijo Justin con cara de fastidio para no levantar sospechas pero claro que iría.

-porque dijo que se sentía mal, así que me vas a acompañar, ándale, mama dile que me lleve- dijo Alex haciendo un puchero.

-llévala hijo- dijo Theresa

-no mama tengo mucha tarea no puedo llevarla- dijo Justin fingiendo a lo que Alex le saco la lengua

-por favor hijo solo serán unas horas ya luego vendrás a hacer tu tarea, me encargare de que Alex no esté molestando más tarde- dijo Theresa

-está bien, vamos Alex- dijo Justin

Salieron de la subestación y los dos empezaron a reír.

-por un momento pensé que de verdad tenias tarea y no vendrías- dijo Alex

-en realidad si tengo mucha tarea, pero no importa, vamos al cine- dijo Justin

-¿te sientes bien? ¿No quieres hacer tu tarea?- dijo Alex a lo que Justin negó –dios… estar tanto tiempo conmigo te ha afectado- dijo Alex riendo

-ya apúrate para que podamos agarrar buenos lugares ya sabes cuales los últimos de hasta atrás- le dijo Justin sonriendo.

-ok vamos, ¿Cuál vamos a ver?- dijo Alex

-¿de verdad importa?- dijo Justin riendo

-no, bueno pero lo que sí quiero son unas palomitas- le dijo Alex

-yo te las compro no te preocupes- le dijo Justin

Entraron al cine, Alex y Justin compraron las palomitas y se metieron a ver la película como habían dicho antes escogieron los asientos de hasta atrás donde se ponía completamente oscuro y no había forma de que nadie los viera, así podían besarse "cómodamente" podría decirse.

Llegaron antes a la subestación antes de que oscureciera y Justin se fue directamente a su cuarto para poder terminar su tarea…tiempo después entro Alex

-te traje de cenar- le dijo Alex

-no tengo hambre gracias, tengo que terminar esta tarea- le dijo Justin

-bueno, te dejo hacer tu tarea, aquí te dejo la cena por si te da hambre regreso en un rato, Max se fue a dormir a casa de un amigo y papa y mama creo que ya se fueron a dormir- le dijo Alex

-gracias nena- le dijo Justin sonriendo para después volverse a concentrar en su tarea.

Cerca de las 12 de la noche Alex entro de nuevo al cuarto de Justin vestida en pijama quería ver si Justin ya se había dormido pero se dio cuenta que aun seguía con su tarea, entro y cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro.

-¿ya vas a terminar?- dijo Alex

-no aun no, todavía me falta un poco- le dijo Justin

-no has cenado verdad- le dijo Alex

-no- le dijo Justin, ni cuenta se daba que le respondía a Alex cortantemente

-lo siento, enserio, perdón- le dijo Alex sentándose en la cama, fue cuando Justin volteo a verla

-¿qué?- le pregunto Justin

-por mi culpa te estás desvelando, por eso estas enojado conmigo- le dijo Alex

-para…para… ¿de qué estás hablando?, yo no estoy enojado contigo- le dijo Justin

-¿no?, es que como respondes cortante y ya es tarde, y pues yo te obligue a ir al cine, por eso ya no acabaste tu tarea- le dijo Alex

-no Alex no estoy enojado, lo siento no me di cuenta de la manera en que te respondía, además yo fui al cine contigo porque quería, por lo de la tarea no te preocupes estoy seguro que la maestra me dejara entregarlo otro día además ya no me falta mucho- le dijo Justin

-lo siento amor- le dijo Alex

-ya no pidas perdón, que no tengo nada de que perdonarte así que tranquila- le dijo Justin

-te amo- le dijo Alex

-sabes…yo te amo mucho mas- le dijo Justin sonriendo

-no…no es cierto…yo te amo mas- le dijo Alex riendo

-no…yo te amo mas- le dijo Justin y la beso, después de unos segundos le mordió tiernamente los labios y se sentó en la cama junto a Alex.

-ni tu ni yo…los dos nos amamos con la misma intensidad- le dijo Alex

-de acuerdo- respondió Justin, y ahora fue el turno de Alex de besar a Justin, pero pronto esos besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se fueron recostando lentamente sobre la cama…

Fue cuando Alex empezó a levantar la playera de Justin….

Siento que haya sido tan cortito, ustedes que opinan sobre el capitulo?, que debería pasar en el siguiente…..tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible…ya voy a salir de vacaciones el próximo viernes y ya termine los exámenes así que tengo tiempo libre….saludos…dejen sus comentarios…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola…aquí les dejo un nuevo capi…ya Salí de vacaciones...y que creenr me entere que Selena Gomez viene a México y estoy súper feliz….solo necesito el permiso de mi papa para poder ir…y he ahí el problema jejeje…bueno disfruten el capitulo…**_

-de acuerdo- respondió Justin, y ahora fue el turno de Alex de besar a Justin, pero pronto esos besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se fueron recostando lentamente sobre la cama…

Fue cuando Alex empezó a levantar la playera de Justin….

Justin bajo besando lentamente su cuello y alzo las manos para que Alex le quitara la playera, pero cuando Justin trato de levantarle su blusa los dos se separaron al mismo tiempo.

Sonrieron y negaron lentamente.

-no aun no- le dijo Justin

-porque- dijo Alex

-Alex es demasiado pronto, además no quiero que esto pase solo porque te sientas obligada, y sé que no estás aun lista o si- le dijo Justin, y Alex bajo el rostro.

-tienes razón, aun no estoy lista, yo pensé…- dijo Alex pero callo

-¿Qué pensaste princesa?- le dijo Justin

-yo pensé, que tú querías- le dijo Alex, y Justin rio un poco.

-si quiero, pero no así, tan rápido, además papa y mama duermen casi al lado, y no crees que es un poco tarde, bueno de madrugada- le dijo Justin haciéndola reír.

-tienes razón, y si es cierto tengo sueño- le dijo Alex

-ve a dormir princesa, yo te despierto mañana temprano- le dijo Justin

-¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?- le dijo Alex

-y si entra mama en tu cuarto y no te ve allí- le pregunto Justin

-por dios Justin, mama jamás entra a mi cuarto, únicamente al tuyo entran, pero ni al de Max ni al mío han entrado jamás, y antes de que me digas algo, ya le puse seguro a tu cuarto, mañana si tocan la puerta de aquí, pues me aparezco en mi cuarto y listo- le dijo Alex

-esta bien, acuéstate en lo que yo guardo mis cosas- dijo Justin

-ok, está haciendo un poquito de frio no te vas a poner tu playera- le pregunto Alex viéndolo pícaramente, a lo que Justin se sonrojo

-malvada- le dijo Justin antes de ponerse su playera y acostarse a un lado de ella.

-buenas noches, te amo- dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo mi princesa- le dijo Justin.

Al día siguiente Justin despertó como a las 6 de la mañana y se metió a bañar, sin despertar a Alex, salió 20 minutos después ya arreglado y se dedico a observarla por unos minutos, ya después empezó a despertarla.

-Alex, nena, despierta- dijo Justin moviéndola un poco

-5 minutos más- dijo en un susurro Alex

-no…princesa levántate, tenemos que ir a la escuela- le dijo Justin

-está bien ya me levanto- le dijo Alex

-buenos días- dijo Justin dándole un beso en los labios

-buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto Alex

-6:45- le respondió Justin

-y porque me despertaste tan temprano- le dijo Alex

-no es temprano- le dijo Justin

-amor te amo demasiado, pero sabes que para mí las 6:45 es lo que para ti serian las 4 de la mañana, yo me levanto a las 7:30- le dijo Alex, a lo que Justin rio

-con justa razón siempre llegas tarde a la escuela, pues ahora no, ahora llegaras temprano- le dijo Justin

-eres odioso cuando te lo propones, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Alex

-si, pero así me quieres así que ya apúrate- le dijo Justin

-si, capitán- le dijo Alex riendo, y unos segundos después se apareció en su cuarto.

Horas más tarde Alex estaba en su cuarto y Justin entro.

-hola- le dijo Justin

-hola- le respondió con una sonrisa Alex

-te invito a ir por un helado, que te parece- le dijo Justin

-lo siento amor pero no puedo ir- le dijo Alex.

-porque- le pregunto Justin

-porque le prometí a harper que saldría con ella hoy con ella, bueno que estaría con ella hoy- dijo Alex

-y porque hoy- le dijo Justin haciendo un puchero y empezando a enojarse un poco

-será porque hace mas de 4 meses que no he salido con ella- le dijo Alex

-dile que saldrás con ella otro día- le dijo Justin

-amor no crees, que te estás enojando por cosas estúpidas, llevo postergando las salidas de harper por mucho tiempo y también dándole muchas excusas, salimos mañana, sale- le dijo Alex

-haz lo que quieras- le dijo Justin saliendo del cuarto y dando un portazo.

-y ahora este- dijo Alex susurrando

Minutos más tarde llego harper

-Alex ya estas lista- le dijo harper

-sí, ya, a donde iremos- le dijo Alex

-no se tu a donde quieres ir- le dijo harper

-quieres dar una vuelta por el parque y ya de ahí podemos ir al centro comercial- le dijo Alex

-ok, vamos, ¿ya pediste permiso?- le pregunto harper

-amiga yo jamás pido permiso- dijo Alex

-pues ahora si pide, porque si llegamos tarde capaz y te castigan y no sales conmigo por cuatro meses mas- le dijo harper y Alex agacho la cabeza

-no estaba castigada- le dijo Alex

-lo sé, pero esa puede ser otra de tus excusas- le dijo harper mirándola con un poco de reproche

-no sé qué decirte para disculparme- le dijo Alex

-ya no digas nada amiga, mejor hay que aprovechar este día- le dijo harper sonriéndole, por lo que Alex sonrió también, olvidando así la tonta pelea que tuvo con Justin (si fue tonta cierto)

Fueron al parque y compraron un helado, el de Alex fue doble como siempre.

-y bueno amiga que has hecho- le dijo harper

-harper, hablas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses, nos vemos todos los días- le dijo Alex riendo

-en eso tienes razón, pero no habíamos salido así que tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas, ¿ya estás bien respecto a lo de Dean?- le pregunto harper

-¿Dean?, si amiga todo está muy bien, no siento nada por el- le dijo Alex

-me alegro, pero a ver dime, ya tienes nuevo novio- le pregunto harper

-que…no!- le dijo Alex riéndose

-no te creo- le respondió harper

-solo porque eres la única que sabe todo de mi y aun sigue conmigo te lo diré, si ya tengo nuevo novio- le dijo Alex

-como se llama- le pregunto harper

-se llama….

_**Jajaja ¿les gusto el capitulo?, perdonen si en los últimos renglones no tuve ninguna inspiración, me entere de una noticia muy triste, dado que este fic es de los hechiceros de waverly place pues obviamente si conocen a selena gomez, bueno pues su mama iba a tener un bebe y el día de ayer tuvo un aborto involuntario y estoy triste por eso…bueno dejen sus comentarios, mañana comienzo a escribir el siguiente….xoxo….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_-como se llama- le pregunto harper_

_-se llama…._

….

-se llama… eso si no te lo voy a decir, se dice el pecado mas no el pecador- le respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

-¿porque?, Alex no seas así, no me dejes con la duda- le dijo Harper.

-lo siento pero eso si no te lo diré, es un secreto- dijo Alex

-por favor, por favor, ¿sí?- le trato de convencer harper.

-no, no lo hare, no sigas insistiendo no lograras convencerme- le dijo Alex.

-¿de verdad no me lo dirás?- le dijo harper a lo que Alex negó- está bien, no insistiré- le dijo harper.

-gracias, pero ahora necesito pedirte otro favor- le dijo Alex

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Harper.

-que no se lo digas a nadie- le dijo Alex

-pero como lo voy a decir, si ni siquiera se el nombre de tu novio- le dijo Harper y Alex rio- está bien de todos modos no diré nada, pero no entiendo él porque, si tu nunca te has escondido para tener novio- le dijo Harper.

-yo sé mis motivos- le dijo Alex

-ok, te lo prometo que no diré nada- le dijo Harper.

-gracias amiga, tu si me comprendes- le dijo Alex sonriendo tristemente.

-¿y eso? ¿Qué paso?- le dijo Harper

-no nada, pues hablando de mi nuevo novio se enojo conmigo- le dijo Alex

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Harper.

-porque hoy quería salir conmigo pero le dije que iba a salir contigo y que no podía y pues se enojo- le dijo Alex

-¿solo por eso?- le pregunto Harper

-sí, solo por eso, está loco pero al rato hablo con él y se le pasa el berrinche- le dijo Alex

-quien te viera, has madurado, si que te pego duro el amor- le dijo Harper riendo por lo cual Alex también empezó a reír.

-ni que lo dudes, bueno vamos a comprar- le dijo Alex

Estuvieron varias horas divirtiéndose, Harper compro muchas cosas extrañas su justificación fue que había inventado unos nuevos modelos de ropa, Alex solo rodo los ojos, y en lo que Harper compraba sus cosas, ella aprovecho para escaparse a otra tienda y comprarle algo a Justin, claro sin que el supiera que era con su propio dinero.

Llegaron a la subestación y Harper desapareció, tenía que acomodar las cosas que compro.

-ya llegue mama- le dijo Alex

-a donde fuiste hija-le pregunto theresa

-Salí con Harper- le dijo Alex

-ok- respondió theresa y siguió con lo suyo.

-voy a mi habitación- le aviso Alex y se fue.

Al entrar vio que ahí estaba Justin sentado en su cama con cara de arrepentido, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, pero quiso hacerlo sufrir un poco, así que lo ignoro y empezó a acomodar lo que había comprado.

-¿ya regresaste?- le dijo Justin (¿es obvio no?... ok no me meto) a lo que Alex rodo los ojos y decidió contestarle

-no como crees, sigo con Harper solo soy un holograma, es obvio que ya regrese- le dijo Alex

-lo siento- dijo Justin

-¿y porque lo sientes?- le pregunto Alex.

-me comporte como un niño chiquito, y me enoje sin motivo alguno, así que por eso pido perdón- le dijo Justin

-no te perdono- le respondió Alex seriamente, pero en realidad quería sonreír.

-por favor princesa prometo no volverme a comportar así de verdad lo juro, ¿me perdonas?- dijo Justin, y Alex se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-claro que te perdono tontito, pero no me gustan esos berrinchitos eh – le dijo Alex

-lo sé, no volverá a pasar- le dijo Justin

-mas te vale, oye quiero contarte algo- le dijo Alex

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Justin

-bueno pues Harper sabe que tengo novio- le dijo Alex

-¿Qué? ¿Y no hizo preguntas?- le dijo Justin

-amor, conoces a Harper, es obvio que hizo preguntas, pero no le dije quien era ni nada de eso, y le dije que no me preguntara y creo que quedo conforme ya no me pregunto mas, y también le pedí que no dijera nada y acepto- le dijo Alex

-ok, ya me empezaba a preocupar- le dijo Justin

-lo note en tu cara- le dijo Alex riendo.

-eres malvada ¿nunca te lo he dicho?- le dijo Justin

-claro, miles de veces, bueno creo que como soy tan mala no te voy a dar lo que te compre- le dijo Alex

-¿me compraste algo?- le pregunto Justin.

-si, pero como soy mala no te lo voy a dar- le dijo Alex en broma.

-no, no eres mala, si tu eres mi princesa, no eres mala- le dijo Justin en broma también.

-ten, haber si te gusta- le dijo Alex.

-gracias princesa- le dijo Justin.

-de nada- le dijo Alex.

Justin abrió la pequeña bolsa, y vio que era su perfume favorito por lo que sonrió.

-gracias, ¿Cómo sabias que es mi favorito?- le pregunto Justin.

-porque siempre has comprado ese perfume, como no me iba a dar cuenta- le respondió Alex

-es cierto, pero gracias, que lindo detalle- le dijo Justin dándole un beso.

-te comprare cosas más seguido si esa es mi recompensa- le dijo Alex riendo.

-¿no debería ser yo el que te obsequie cosas?- le dijo Justin sonriendo.

-pues sí, pero no importa me las cobrare cuando me lleves de compras- le dijo Alex.

-lo sabia- le dijo Justin

-te amo- le dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo princesa- le dijo Justin.

-¿amor sabes cuándo saldrán nuevamente papa y mama, y si se puede Max?- le pregunto Alex.

-creo que en dos semanas- le dijo Justin

-eso espero, ¿y cómo cuanto tardaran?- le pregunto Alex.

-no lo sé, supongo que como siempre como 3 días- le dijo Justin.

-ah ok- le respondió Alex

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo Justin.

-por algo, yo sé mis motivos- le dijo Alex sonriendo misteriosamente.

_Que tramara Alex, ustedes que se imaginan, bueno antes que nada quiero desearles una feliz navidad atrasada, y un próximo feliz año nuevo, espero que en este capítulo si me dejen sus comentarios, por favor como regalo jejeje…._


	6. Chapter 6

Pasaron dos semanas donde Alex y Justin no volvieron a discutir, (que linda pareja), como bien lo dijo Justin, sus padres se fueron a las dos semanas, con toda la "familia" excepto Alex y Justin quienes alegaron que no querían ir, bueno esa fue Alex que dijo que no quería ir que porque se iba a aburrir demasiado, y Justin dijo que tenía mucha tarea y necesitaba practicar unos hechizos. Los que se fueron son Theresa, Jerry, Max y de paso también se llevaron a Harper.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Alex

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?- le pregunto Justin

-pues que tenemos 3 días completos sin nadie- dijo Alex riendo

-¿Cómo está eso?- le pregunto Justin

-si mira, también se fue Harper, cavia la posibilidad de que no fuera y pues luego capaz y quería ir de compras, no quiero otra escenita- le dijo Alex

-que graciosa, te dije que no iba a volver a pasar- le dijo Justin mirándola seriamente.

-estoy jugando, no te la creas- le dijo Alex

-mas te vale, ¿ya terminaste tu tarea?- le pregunto Justin

-si ya, me voy a mi cuarto, tengo sueño- le dijo Alex

-¿y eso?, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Justin.

-si, no hay ningún problema- le dijo Alex

-¿quieres ir a algún lado?, ya pronto voy a cerrar la subestación, ya ves que papa y mama dijeron que cerrara estos tres días a las 5 de la tarde- le dijo Justin.

-no no quiero salir, prefiero irme a mi cuarto- le dijo Alex

-está bien, ahorita subo- le dijo Justin, y Alex asintió.

Pocos minutos después Justin entro en el cuarto de Alex, y vio que ella esta recostada en su cama mirando fijamente el techo.

-princesa segura que estás bien- le dijo Justin, acostándose a un lado de ella y abrazándola.

-si amor, si estoy bien- le dijo Alex sonriéndole.

-entonces ¿Por qué estas así de rara?- le dijo Justin.

-estoy bien, bueno quería pensar un momento a solas- le dijo Alex.

-¿quieres que te deje sola?- le pregunto cariñosamente Justin.

-no, no hace falta, solo abrázame- le dijo Alex

-te amo- le dijo Justin.

Pasados unos momentos.

-amor te puedo decir algo- le dijo Alex.

-claro que si, dime- le dijo Justin.

-te amo- le respondió Alex (awww)

-yo igual te amo- le dijo Justin dándole un beso.

-bueno no era eso lo que quería decirte, bueno si, pero aparte- le dijo Alex

-no te entiendo- dijo Justin mirándola raro.

-bueno pues al punto, te acuerdas de lo que paso hace un poco más de dos semanas- le dijo Alex

-¿lo de la pelea?, yo dije que lo sentía- le dijo Justin.

-no, no es de eso, de lo que paso un día antes- le dijo Alex

-ha, si ya me acorde, pero que pasa con eso- le pregunto Justin.

-ay mi amor sí que eres lento- le dijo Alex riéndose.

-no te burles, mejor dime que es lo que querías decirme- le dijo Justin dándole un beso.

-está bien, lo que quería decirte, es, que estuve pensando todas estas dos semanas respecto a eso, y…- le dijo Alex pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¿y qué pasa?- le pregunto Justin pero Alex no respondía –dime, amor que pasa- le pregunto Justin.

-es que, no se me da pena- le dijo Alex.

-¿pena? ¿A ti?- le dijo Justin sonriendo, y Alex le pego un codazo.

-ya, enserio, si me da pena, no quiero que te burles eh- le dijo Alex.

-no me burlare, lo prometo- le dijo Justin.

-ok, bueno lo que quería decirte, lo he estado pensando estas dos semanas, bueno eso y lo dije, es que te iba a decir que ya estoy preparada- le dijo Alex bajando la mirada.

-¿segura princesa?, yo te dije que te iba a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada por el estilo- le explico Justin.

-no me siento presionada, es algo que yo quiero, por eso lo he pensado estas dos semanas y estoy completamente segura- le dijo Alex.

-Alex, pero estas muy chica, tienes 13 años- le dijo Justin.

-Justin, mira, sabes perfectamente que eso a mí me vale un cacahuate, jamás me he fijado en la edad ni nada de eso- le dijo Alex.

-lo sé, bueno pero, ¿Cuándo?- le pregunto Justin.

-pues tenemos estos tres días, yo no lo sé, solo quería decirte lo que había yo decidido- le dijo Alex.

-ok, bueno creo que eso es algo que no se planea ¿no crees?, porque si no, no sale como uno lo planea, cuando sea el momento los dos nos daremos cuenta- le dijo Justin.

-estoy de acuerdo con eso- le respondió Alex.

-¿quieres salir a algún lado?- le pregunto Justin.

-no, hoy no tengo ganas de salir, prefiero quedarme aquí, ¿tu quieres salir?- le pregunto Alex.

-no, yo igual prefiero quedarme aquí- le dijo Justin abrazándola

-¿quieres ver una película?- le pregunto Alex.

-no lo sé, como tú quieras- le dijo Justin

-no mejor no, prefiero estar aquí abrazándote- le dijo Alex.

Se estuvieron abrazando y besando un buen de rato, una que otras veces Alex metía sus manos dentro de la playera de Justin, pero esas caricias no llegaban a mas, y a los pocos minutos Alex la sacaba, al igual que lo hacía Justin.

-te amo tanto- le dijo Alex

-yo te amo más que a mi propia vida mi princesa- le dijo Justin

Y así se pasaron el resto de la tarde, y parte de la noche hasta que se durmieron, juntos abrazados y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

_Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero y les guste, ahora si actualice demasiado pronto, ahorita empezare el siguiente ya se imaginaran de que se va a tratar, si puedo y lo acabo hoy mismo subo el siguiente, si no, pues les deseo un feliz año nuevo, dejen sus comentarios._

_PD: y respecto al usuario que me pregunto cada cuanto actualizaba, en realidad no tengo fecha para actualizar, los capítulos los voy subiendo conforme los vaya terminando, a veces actualizo en pocos días, pero cuando no tengo inspiración he tardado hasta dos meses, lo que a mí se me hace muy importante es que comenten si les gusta el capitulo y eso me da ánimos y actualizo más pronto._


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente en punto de las 5 de la tarde, Alex y Justin cerraron la subestación.

-princesa ya hiciste tu tarea- le pregunto Justin

-desde que llegue de la escuela, oye tu sí que me has afectado eh- le dijo Alex riendo

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Justin

-cuando me iban a ver entregando puntualmente las tareas, ahora casi soy la primera en entregarlas, creo que el señor laritate ya me extraña- le dijo Alex riéndose y Justin la siguió.

-estoy seguro de eso, pero así estas mejor, que no vayas a detención a cada rato- le dijo Justin

-tienes razón, oye ¿me invitas una pizza?- le dijo Alex sonriendo

-¿pizza? A las 5 de la tarde- le dijo Justin

-no, yo no dije que ahorita, solo pregunte si me invitabas una pizza- le dijo Alex riendo.

-ah, ok, entonces sí, de que la quieres- le pregunto Justin

-de lo que sea- le dijo Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

-no pues tienes que elegir un ingrediente de lo que sea no creo que exista- le dijo Justin riéndose, y Alex le saco la lengua.

-está bien, entonces que sea de pepperoni, ¿te parece?- le pregunto Alex.

-sí, de pepperoni está bien- le dijo Justin.

-bueno cenaremos pizza, mientras voy a mi cuarto a ver televisión- le dijo Alex

-ok princesa- le dijo Justin sonriendo.

-¿no vienes?- le pregunto Alex

-sí, ahorita te alcanzo, solo tengo que terminar de acomodar unas cosas- le dijo Justin

-ok- le dijo Alex dándole un beso.

Como a las 6:30 Justin entro en el cuarto de Alex.

-llegue- le dijo Justin acostándose a un lado de ella.

-te tardaste- le dijo Alex

-perdón, es que eran muchas las cosas que tenía que acomodar- le dijo Justin

-me hubieras dicho, para que yo te hubiera ayudado- le dijo Alex

-no, así estaba bien- le dijo Justin.

-ok- le dijo Alex volviendo a poner atención a la televisión.

-¿Qué programa estás viendo?- le pregunto Justin

-es una serie, pero esta interesante- le dijo Alex

-ok, la veré un rato- le dijo Justin

-si, mira ahí está el sudes o algo así le dicen al asesino, ¿lo ves?, detrás del árbol- le explico Alex

-Alex, no estoy ciego, ya lo vi- le dijo Justin riendo

-ok, yo nomas decía- le dijo Alex poniendo cara de inocente.

Estuvieron viendo la serie un rato más hasta que termino.

-no vuelvo a ver esa serie- le dijo Alex

-¿Por qué no?, si estabas bien entretenida- le dijo Justin riendo

-me dio asco el hombre ese, que malvado viste todo lo que le hacía a esas pobres mujeres- le dijo Alex

-amor, es televisión, y el programa de llama mentes criminales, dime que entiendes por eso- le dijo Justin

-bueno eso sí pero de todos modos, que horror pero tienes razón si estaba entretenida, ¿Cuándo es el siguiente capítulo?- le pregunto Alex, a lo que Justin rodo los ojos

-en una semana, ¿no que ya no lo ibas a ver?- le dijo Justin

-es que si estaba interesante- se justifico Alex.

-ok, oye, ¿ya pido la pizza?- le pregunto Justin

-sí, ya pídela me empezó a dar hambre- le dijo Alex

-ok ya llamo, pásame el directorio que no me acuerdo muy bien del teléfono de la pizzería- le dijo Justin

-espera iré a buscarlo- le dijo Alex.

A los pocos minutos Alex regreso y Justin llamo a la pizzería.

-listo, en media hora llega la pizza- le dijo Justin.

-¿diste bien la dirección?- le pregunto Alex.

-sí, claro que si- le dijo Justin

-ok- le dijo Alex

-amor y donde quieres que comamos la pizza- le dijo Justin

-aquí en el cuarto, además mira, ya empezó otra serie, que es más o menos igual- le dijo Alex

-Alex no te vayas a obsesionar con esas series- le dijo Justin

-no me estoy obsesionando, exageras un capitulo que he visto y tu ya dices que me estoy obsesionando- le dijo Alex riendo

-mas te vale porque te conozco y si te llegas a obsesionar no va a ver poder humano que te saque de este cuarto- le dijo Justin riendo

-no exageres, tu si puedes- se rio Alex

-bueno eso sí, bueno ya silencio que ya termino los comerciales ya va a empezar tu serie- le dijo Justin poniendo atención a la televisión.

-¿y yo soy la que me voy a obsesionar?- dijo sarcásticamente Alex.

-solo es un capitulo- le dijo Justin, y Alex rodo lo ojos.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta de la casa.

-yo voy- le dijo Alex

-¿enserio?- le dijo Justin

-sí, dame el dinero de la pizza y yo voy- le dijo Alex

-ok, yo mientras bajo a la subestación por unos refrescos- le dijo Justin

Alex abrió la puerta

-buenas noches señorita, vengo a entregar una pizza- dijo el repartidor

-si, gracias, ¿Cuánto va a ser?- pregunto Alex.

-son 13 dólares- le dijo el repartidor

-aquí tiene quédese con el cambio- le dijo Alex

-gracias, que pase una buena noche- dijo el repartidor

-gracias, hasta luego- dijo Alex antes de cerrar la puerta y subir con la pizza.

-listo aquí está la pizza- dijo Alex

-ok, de que refresco quiere, fresa o naranja- pregunto Justin señalándole dos refrescos

-naranja- dijo Alex

-ten, oye esta pizza huele deliciosa- dijo Justin

-sí, eso es cierto, ten- dijo Alex dándole una rebanada de pizza

-está caliente- dijo Justin

-tonto, como no va a estar caliente, agarra las servilletas o corta un pedazo de la caja de la pizza- le dijo Alex

-¿te corto un pedazo a ti también?- le pregunto Justin

-si, por favor- le dijo Alex

-oye, ya ni terminamos de ver la serie- le dijo Justin

-amor estoy comiendo, que crees que hubiera pasado si estoy comiendo y viendo esa serie- le dijo Alex riendo

-bueno tienes razón- dijo Justin

Siguieron comiendo hasta terminarse la mitad de la pizza

-voy a dejar esto a la cocina, si no olerá todo el cuarto a pizza- le dijo Justin

-ok, llévate también los refrescos que sobraron, pero no vayas a meter la pizza al refrigerador, tal vez al rato como mas y no quiero que este tan fría- le dijo Alex

-ok- dijo Justin saliendo del cuarto.

-listo, ya regrese- dijo Justin

-ya me di cuenta- dijo Alex sarcásticamente –Justin siempre dices lo mismo, cuando es obvio que ya regresaste- le dijo Alex

-es costumbre- le dijo Justin

-ok ya no te digo nada- le dijo Alex sonriéndole

-¿ya se te bajo la comida?- le pregunto Justin

-un poco, creo que sí, ¿y a ti?- le pregunto Alex

-si, a mi ya, tú fuiste la que comió mas- le dijo Justin riendo

-tenía hambre- le dijo Alex

-logre percatarme de eso- le respondió Justin

-tonto- le dijo Alex

-bonita- le respondió Justin

-feo- le dijo Alex jugando

-tú eres una princesa- le dijo Justin

-tú eres lindo- le respondió Alex abrazándolo.

-¿hoy te he dicho que te amo?- le pregunto Justin

-no, hoy no lo has dicho- le dijo Alex

-perdón, bueno entonces te lo digo ahorita, te amo- le dijo Justin sonriendo

-no hay problema, yo igual te amo amor- le dijo Alex besándolo.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo y siguieron besándose, poco a poco esos besos fueron haciéndose apasionados, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban recostados sobre la cama, poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le pregunto Justin.

-completamente, solo hazlo- le dijo Alex.

Y pronto fueron uno solo.

Tiempo después los dos descansaban abrazados en la cama de Alex.

-¿te sientes bien?- le dijo Justin preocupado mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-sí, estoy bien- le dijo Alex sonriéndole

-te lastime verdad- le dijo Justin

-no amor, no te preocupes, estoy bien, perfectamente bien- le dijo Alex.

-¿segura?- le dijo Justin

-si, ya paso, enserio, solo abrázame- le dijo Alex

-ok, te amo mi princesa- le dijo Justin dándole un beso en la mejilla (acaso no es tierno)

-yo igual te amo- le respondió Alex, besándolo suavemente.

Estuvieron abrazándose por un largo rato.

-ya tienes sueño verdad- le pregunto Justin cuando se dio cuenta que Alex bostezo.

-un poco- le dijo Alex sonriéndole

-me voy a mi cuarto para que descanses- le dijo Justin levantando un poco la sabana que los cubría.

-no- le dijo Alex

-¿no qué?- le pregunto Justin

-no te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo- le dijo Alex

-¿segura?- le pregunto Justin

-sí, no quiero dormir sola hoy- le dijo Alex

-ok, princesa, me quedare a dormir contigo- le dijo Justin

-no te vayas a ir a tu cuarto, en cuanto yo me quede dormida- le dijo Alex

-no princesa, aquí estaré, tu duerme, yo aquí estaré abrazándote- le dijo Justin

Y poco a poco los dos se quedaron dormidos, Alex antes que Justin.

Al día siguiente, Alex por alguna extraña razón se levanto primero, y se metió a bañar, al poco rato salió ya completamente vestida, y vio que Justin apenas está despertando.

-buenos días- le dijo Alex sonriéndole mientras se secaba el cabello

-buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunto Justin

-perfectamente- le respondió Alex y se sentó dándole la espalda a Justin para peinarse y luego escucho un grito ahogado de Justin por lo que voltio rápidamente

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Justin señalando unas manchas rojas que estaba en la sabana….

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero no pude, les dejo este capi un poquito largo, no puse lemon o lime porque no soy buena escribiendo eso, además la categoría en la que esta la historia no permite eso, así que lo siento jeje, dejen sus comentarios por favor, ahora mismo empezare con el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

_-perfectamente- le respondió Alex y se sentó dándole la espalda a Justin para peinarse y luego escucho un grito ahogado de Justin por lo que voltio rápidamente_

_-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Justin señalando unas manchas rojas que estaba en la sabana…._

-tranquilízate- le dijo Alex levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a donde esta Justin – es sangre- le dijo Alex

-¿sangre?, ¿y sangre porque?- le pregunto Justin

-en primera cálmate, te exaltas demasiado, ahorita te explico- le dijo Alex busco su varita y limpio las sabanas.

-bueno ahora sí, explícame- le dijo Justin

-bueno, es que te acuerdas de anoche- le dijo Alex sonrojada.

-como olvidarlo, pero que tiene que ver- le dijo Justin

-bueno, es que, pues era mi primera vez, entonces, hay… como te explico,…. algunas mujeres cuando es su primera vez sangran, pero no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien- le dijo Alex

-¿segura?- le pregunto Justin (que preocupon)

-si amor, completamente segura, ya deja de preocuparte y ve a bañarte porque si no, se nos hará tarde- le explico Alex

-ok, pero voy a mi cuarto ahí tengo mi ropa- le dijo Justin

-ok- le dijo Alex dándole un beso rápido.

Saliendo de la escuela Justin y Alex se fueron rápido a la subestación aunque por caminos separados Alex se detuvo quien sabe donde, por lo que Justin llego antes a la subestación.

-ya llegue- dijo Alex

-¿Dónde te habías metido?, espera solo llevo estos pedidos- dijo Justin casi corriendo a una mesa para entregar los pedidos.

-es que quería ver unas cosas que vi en una tienda- dijo Alex

-ah ok, bueno, por favor ayúdame un poco aquí, acabo de abrir y por alguna extraña razón, se empezó a llenar y no me doy a abasto lo bueno que cerramos a las 5- le dijo Justin.

-ok, ¿Qué mesas te faltan?- pregunto Alex.

-la mesa 2 y la 5 aun no les he tomado el pedido- dijo Justin

-ok, voy para allá, tu mientras haz lo que falta- le dijo Alex

-gracias Alex- le dijo Justin, a lo que Alex le guiño un ojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-Justin, un licuado de fresa para la dos, y 2 tortas especiales para la 5- dijo Alex

-ahorita lo preparo, por favor lleva esto a la 3, y esto a la 7- dijo Justin

-ok pero apúrate con estos pedidos- dijo Alex riendo

-si, si ya me apuro- dijo Justin

Un par de horas después, los dos por fin despedían a los últimos clientes que había en la subestación.

-dios mío, por fin, creí que nunca se acabarían los pedidos- se quejo Alex

-te creo, yo estaba igual o peor, quien sabe de dónde diablos salió tanta gente- dijo Justin a lo que Alex empezó a reír, y Justin rio con ella.

-bueno recojo lo de estas dos mesas y tu mientras cierra las puertas no vaya a llegar más gente- le dijo Alex

Cerraron, limpiaron todo y se fueron al cuarto de Alex.

-estoy cansadísima- le dijo Alex

-yo estoy igual, papa tendrá que pagarme como si hubiera sido horas extras- le dijo Justin

-si, y de paso también le dices que me pague a mí, necesito el dinero- le dijo Alex

-Alex, y como para que quieres tu el dinero- le pregunto Justin

-quiero un celular nuevo- le respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

-¿otro?, cuando tiempo te ha durado este- pregunto Justin

-como 2 meses- le respondió Alex sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿solo dos meses? ¿Y porque ya no lo quieres?- le pregunto Justin

-porque salió uno nuevo y esta mejor- le respondió Alex

-tú sí que estás loca- le dijo Justin

-¿Por qué?- le respondió Alex un poco ofendida

-porque cambia de celular lo que yo cambio de libretas, o sea demasiado, mínimo estate con un celular aunque sea un año- le dijo Justin

-es que, pues sabes que me encantan los celulares y los juegos- le explico Alex

-mi amor, mira, yo no te estoy regañando ni nada de eso que te quede claro, yo solo te estoy tratando de explicar, que la verdad si haces mal, porque es algo que estas desperdiciando, haber dime, ¿Dónde están tus últimos cinco celulares que haz comprado?- le pregunto Justin

-guardados- respondió Alex

-exacto, ya ni siquiera los utilizas, y cada uno te puedo asegurar que solo los tuviste dos meses, o menos- le dijo Justin

-es cierto- le dijo Alex

-es lo que a mí me parece mal, porque la verdad eso es dinero malgastado- le respondió Justin

-ya lo entendí- le dijo Alex bajando la mirada

-ven, abrázame- le dijo Justin abriendo sus brazos, y Alex se acomodo entre ellos –no estés triste ¿vale?, solo es mi opinión, no te preocupes, hay que olvidar los celulares, ahorita solo estamos tu y yo- le respondió Justin con una sonrisa

-si, olvidemos esos celulares, ya no importan, solo importa que te amo con toda mi alma- le dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo Alex, te amo muchísimo- le dijo Justin

-¿Cuándo llegan mama, papa, Max y Harper?- pregunto Alex

-no arruines el momento princesa- dijo Justin riendo

-solo es para asegurarme por cualquier cosa ya sabes- le dijo Alex

-bueno llegan mañana, pero no estoy seguro de a qué horas pero supongo que en llegaran cuando ya estemos en la escuela- le dijo Justin

-ok- le dijo Alex

-¿tienes tarea por hacer?- pregunto Justin

-te responderé como me dijiste hace un rato, no arruines el momento- le dijo Alex riendo

-es enserio amor- le dijo Justin

-bueno si tengo tarea pero no quiero hacerla, planeo visitar mañana al señor laritate- le dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-Alex- dijo Justin mirándola seriamente

-quiero estar contigo lo que queda del día, y mañana que lleguen todos, no podre estar así libremente, abrazándote- le dijo Alex

-pues tienes que hacer tu tarea porque de todos modos yo si tengo tarea así que no podre estar contigo lo que resta de la tarde-le dijo Justin

-no seas así amor, no hagas tu tarea, así tenemos los dos castigo y podremos estar juntos un rato mas- le dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-¿estás bromeando verdad?- le dijo Justin

-no, no estoy bromeando- le dijo Alex, ahora si mirándolo seriamente.

-Alex mejor has tu tarea, y deja de inventar tonterías- le dijo Justin riendo

-no son tonterías- le dijo Alex

-si lo son, para que quieres que nos castiguen a los dos, la mía es poca y si la hare, si quieres cuando termine te ayudo con la tuya- le dijo Justin

-pero yo quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo- le dijo Alex

-¿y para que quieres pasar más tiempo del necesario conmigo?- le pregunto Justin sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

-de verdad que puedes ser un idiota cuando te lo propones- le dijo Alex mirándolo enojada

-lo siento esas no eran las palabras correctas- le dijo Justin ahora si dándose cuenta de su error

-vete a tu cuarto a hacer la tarea, yo hare la mía y no necesito tu ayuda, y tengo mucha así que ya salte de una vez- le dijo Alex

-ya no quiero hacer mi tarea, mejor que nos castiguen mañana- le dijo Justin sonriéndole un poco

-pues que te castiguen a ti, yo hare mi tarea, si no quieres salirte no te salgas pero no me estés hablando porque debo hacer mi tarea- le dijo Alex dándole la espalda.

-princesa, no te enojes de verdad no quería decir eso, ¿me perdonas?- le dijo Justin, pero Alex lo ignoro olímpicamente

Alex lo estuvo ignorando por más de dos horas.

-¿aun no me vas a hablar?- le dijo Justin

-princesa…

-Alex…

-¡ALEX!- le grito Justin y por fin Alex volteo a verlo.

-en primera no me grites que no estoy sorda- le dijo Alex

-no lo parece, tiene rato que te estoy hablando y no te has dignado en contestarme- le dijo Justin

-te estaba escuchando pero no quería contestarte, ya ve a hacer tu tarea de verdad ya vete- le dijo Alex

-Alex ni siquiera sé si esto es estar peleados, y si lo es, es por una tontería, enserio fue equivocación mía decir todo eso, pero ya no estés enojada- le dijo Justin

-mira te prometo que voy a tu cuarto en un rato, solo quiero estar un momento sola- le dijo Alex

-pero ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Justin

-no lo sé, estoy sensible, simplemente déjame sola un momento, ya no estoy enojada- le dijo Alex

-¿Por qué estas sensible?- le dijo Justin

-Justin por favor, ni siquiera lo sé, hace unas horas estaba feliz, pero ahora simplemente estoy triste, tengo ganas de llorar, y ni siquiera sé porque, yo no lloro- le aclaro Alex

-así pasa, no tiene nada de malo, ven ya deja esos libros y libretas, ven- le dijo Justin para que Alex se acostara junto a él y poder abrazarla.

-te amo, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Alex.

-si si lo sabia- le dijo Justin sonriéndole y besándole la mejilla.

-¿y bien? ¿Nos castigaran mañana?- le dijo Alex

-¿no que si ibas a hacer tu tarea?- le dijo Justin

-tú de verdad crees que yo hice algo en las dos horas que te estuve ignorando- le dijo Alex riendo

-me di cuenta que ni siquiera pasabas de hoja- le dijo Justin

-entonces si nos castigaran mañana- le dijo Alex

-yo supongo que sí, solo espero que el tiempo de castigo sea el mismo para cada uno- le dijo Justin

-¿va por tipo de tarea no?, bueno si la tuya es mucha si te darán como 2 horas la mía es poca pero el señor laritate me ha de extrañar así que le calculo 1 hora, y la otra pues me quedo ahí de todos modos no creo que me dijo nada, además nunca se aparece por allí hasta que termina el tiempo de cada estudiante- le dijo Alex

-sí que tienes experiencia, alguna vez te has puesto a contar cuantas veces has estado en detención- le pregunto Justin

-amor si me pongo a contarlos no termino son demasiados, así que te asombraras de que tan bien conozco la oficina del señor laritate- le dijo Alex

-si me imagino- le dijo Justin besándola

-ya extrañaba tus besos- le dijo Alex sonriendo

-tú tienes la culpa, me estuviste ignorando mucho tiempo- le dijo Justin sonriendo

-tonto, pero eres mi tonto- le dijo Alex (ya saco su lado cursi)

-te amo- le dijo Justin

Se estuvieron besando mucho tiempo y cuando los besos se iban tornando más apasionados, sonó el timbre de la casa.

-es una broma ¿cierto? ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?- le dijo Alex aun sin separarse de Justin.

-no lo sé, deja que me asome por la ventana- le dijo Justin –es zeke- le dijo Justin

-ya me había olvidado de él, tiene días que no se aparecía por aquí, pero ¿a esta hora?- le dijo Alex

-bueno no es tan tarde son como las 8- le dijo Justin

-ve a abrirle porque si no va a seguir tocando el timbre- le dijo Alex

-ok, ¿me esperas aquí?- le dijo Justin

-si, no pienso bajar- le dijo Alex –si te apuras te puedo sorprender- le dijo Alex mirándolo lujuriosamente

-te amo princesa- le dijo Justin riendo, y acercándose para besarla

-ya ve a abrirle- le dijo Alex segundos después de estarse besando no sin antes morderle el labio

-eso dolió- dijo Justin sonriendo

-esa era la intención- le dijo Alex –te amo- le dijo Alex

Bien este es el siguiente capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, que creen fui al concierto de SELENA GOMEZ es increíble de verdad nuestra Alex russo es preciosa, bueno en fin, por favor dejen sus comentarios, porque en este capítulo bueno en el anterior no me pusieron ningún comentario, espero que en este si lo dejen….


	9. Chapter 9

_-te amo princesa- le dijo Justin riendo, y acercándose para besarla_

_-ya ve a abrirle- le dijo Alex segundos después de estarse besando no sin antes morderle el labio_

_-eso dolió- dijo Justin sonriendo_

_-esa era la intención- le dijo Alex –te amo- le dijo Alex_

….

Al día siguiente Justin se levanto primero.

-ya princesa levántate que ya es tarde- le dijo Justin

-5 minutos más- dijo Alex

-no como crees que 5 minutos más, ya levante, te espero abajo- le dijo Justin

-está bien fastidioso….yo no dije nada- dijo Alex antes de salir corriendo directo al baño para que Justin no pudiera alcanzarla.

Minutos más tarde Alex bajo.

-amor ya estoy lista- dijo Alex

-bueno ya vámonos- le dijo Justin

-hoy llegan todos verdad- pregunto Alex

-sí, todos- dijo Justin

-se hubieran quedado mas días- dijo Alex haciendo una mueca

-no te preocupes ya sabes que siempre nos la podemos ingeniar para estar juntos- le dijo Justin

-¿y qué quería zeke anoche?- pregunto Alex cuando ya iban camino a la escuela

-estamos organizando una junta de lenguaje alienígena- dijo Justin

-con razón tardaron tanto, no me di cuenta a qué horas subiste- dijo Alex sonriendo

-si me di cuenta cuando subí estabas bien dormida, bueno para que lo sepas terminamos como a las 11:30- dijo Justin

-¿tres horas y media se tardaron?- le dijo Alex

-sí, igual yo me sorprendí, pero bueno ya sabes que nosotros cuando se trata de los alienígenas se nos pasa el tiempo volando- le dijo Justin

-si ya se, bueno tengo clase de historia y no estoy segura si ir, ¿tú que clase tienes?- pregunto Alex

-geografía y si tienes que entrar a tu clase así que ya ve- dijo Justin pasándole la mochila

-ok, nos vemos a la salida- le dijo Alex sonriéndole y entrando a su salón

Horas después Justin la estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela.

-listo, oye yo tengo detención en 10 minutos por no haber entregado la tarea- le dijo Alex

-yo igual, por tu culpa- le dijo Justin sonriendo

-ni te quejes, vamos de una vez- le dijo Alex.

-¿Cuánto va a durar la tuya?- pregunto Justin

-¿la detención?- pregunto Alex

-si- respondió Justin

-1 hora- dijo Alex

-¿solo una?, a mi me dieron 2- le dijo Justin y Alex rio. –No es gracioso- dijo Justin pero el también sonrió

-sí lo es, acepta que si lo es- dijo Alex

-no, no lo es- dijo Justin riendo

-¿y entonces porque te estás riendo?- pregunto Alex

-yo no me estoy riendo, no quiero reírme, esto es enserio- dijo Justin, pero al final los dos empezaron a reír.

-bueno ya vamos que ya pasaron los 10 minutos- dijo Alex

-bienvenidos al rodeo- dijo el señor laritate

-hola señor laritate- dijeron Alex y Justin al mismo tiempo.

-los dos hermanos russo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de detención cada uno?- pregunto el señor laritate.

-yo 1 una hora- dijo Alex

-yo 2- dijo Justin

-bien, vengo en dos horas, Alex russo tu puedes retirarte en una hora, señor russo la vigilas que no se vaya antes- dijo el señor laritate

-está bien- dijo Justin

Dos horas después regreso el señor laritate

-puede retirarse Justin russo, y Alex que haces aquí aun- dijo el señor laritate

-me quede esperándolo porque él tiene las llaves y si me las da no le voy a abrir- dijo Alex inventando una excusa.

-está bien, bien ya váyanse los dos- dijo el señor laritate y Alex y Justin recogieron sus cosas y salieron.

-eres rápida- dijo Justin riendo

-¿en qué?- pregunto Alex

-en inventar excusas- dijo Justin

-ah en eso, bueno ya me conoces, por qué crees que me salvo de tantos castigos- dijo Alex sonriendo

-si lo sé- dijo Justin y siguieron caminando rumbo a la subestación.

-ya llegaron, ya está abierto- dijo Alex

-si ya vi, pon tu mejor cara- dijo Justin sonriéndole

-soy maestra en eso- dijo Alex sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en volver de la escuela?- pregunto theresa.

-hola mama, yo igual te extrañe- dijo Alex con sarcasmo

-perdón hija, como están, como se portaron- dijo theresa

-bien, todo estuvo muy bien, nos tardamos porque Alex tuvo detención y yo la espere- dijo Justin mirando fijamente a Alex para que no dijera nada mas

-ah ok, suban a dejar sus cosas- dijo Jerry

-¿Por qué dijiste que solo yo tuve detención?- pregunto Alex

-porque si les decía que yo igual, iban a estar haciendo preguntas del porque no hice la tarea- dijo Justin

-buen punto- dijo Alex.

-¡CHICOS YA ESTA LA COMIDA!- grito theresa

-amor te amo- le dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo, con toda mi alma- le dijo Alex dándole un gran beso

3 semanas después los chicos estaban atendiendo la subestación

-papa un emparedado- dijo Alex

-una torta de jamón- dijo Justin

-papa unas papas fritas y una hamburguesa doble- dijo Max

-esperen chicos, uno por uno, ahorita lo empiezo a hacer no tardo- dijo Jerry, y los demás dejaron sus ordenes y se fueron a atender otras mesas.

Y así fue gran parte de la tarde hasta que se empezó a vaciar la subestación.

-buenas tardes, ¿ya va a ordenar?- pregunto educadamente Justin cuando ya había solo unas 2 mesas ocupadas.

-hola guapo- dijo una rubia despampanante

-hola- dijo un sonrojado Justin

-si tú fueras a ordenar ¿Qué pedirías?- pregunto la rubia

-bueno, creo que un licuado de fresa y una hamburguesa- dijo Justin

-ok, entonces me das dos licuados de fresa y dos hamburguesas- dijo la rubia

-ok en un momento lo traigo- dijo Justin extrañado ya que solo estaba la rubia, pero bueno pensó encogiéndose de hombros

Unos minutos más tarde Justin llego con lo que encargo la rubia.

-aquí esta señorita- dijo cortésmente Justin

-gracias, una pregunta, ¿no te dirán nada si te pido que te sientes a comer conmigo?- pregunto la rubia

-emm…- dijo nerviosamente Justin y volteo hacia atrás rogando que Alex no escuchara nada de lo que estaba diciendo la rubia, pero desgraciadamente para su suerte, Alex, Jerry, Theresa y Max miraban fijamente, los últimos tres estaban sonriendo pero Alex se mordía el labio mirándolo disimuladamente enojada.

Haciéndole una seña Theresa le dijo que no había problema.

-no, no dirán nada- dijo Justin

-entonces, ¿si te sientas a comer conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-no sé si sea correcto- dijo Justin

-acabas de decir que no te dirán nada si te sientas- dijo la rubia

-está bien, pero solo un momento- dijo Justin sentándose a un lado de la rubia

-me llamo Julieta- dijo obviamente Julieta

-yo soy Justin, mucho gusto- dijo Justin

-créeme que el gusto es todo mío- dijo Julieta

Dejando de lado la conversación que ahora tenía Justin con Julieta…. Alex estaba que se la llevaba el diablo (xD).

-voy a salir- dijo Alex

-¿ahorita?, ¿A dónde iras?- pregunto Jerry, pero Alex no contesto salió dando un portazo a la puerta de la subestación.

Muchas horas más tarde los únicos que quedaban en la subestación era la tal Julieta y Justin ya que Jerry, Theresa y Max se fueron a su casa bueno subieron a su casa ya que ya era tarde, y Justin quedo en cerrar la subestación.

-ya es tarde, debo de irme- dijo Julieta con una sonrisa

-hasta luego, gracias por la plática no pensé que supieras tanto de cultura, bueno que te interesara algunos temas igual que a mí- dijo Justin con una sonrisa (tonto Justin xD…yo no dije nada).

-¿me das tu teléfono? Bueno tu número- dijo Julieta

-si claro- dijo Justin diciéndole el número y ella aprovecho y también le dio el suyo.

-promete que me llamaras, para que salgamos alguna vez y podamos seguir hablando de los temas que tenemos en común- dijo Julieta.

-eh…si…claro- dijo Justin ofreciéndole la mano y Julieta de paso le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo en ese momento iba entrando Alex….

Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo….díganme que les pareció….esto se lo dedico a Andrea que me dijo que le gustaría a alguno de los dos celosos y pues ahí lo tienen…esta vez le toco a Alex ser la celosa…díganme que les pareció…dejen sus comentarios y actualizare más pronto….


	10. Chapter 10

-bueno adiós Justin- dijo Julieta

-adiós Julieta- dijo Justin sonriendo y viendo como Julieta salía de la subestación

-Alex ¿me podrías ayudar a cerrar?- pregunto Justin sonriéndole

-no….tengo mucha tarea- dijo Alex dirigiéndose para su cuarto.

-¿estás bien? Princesa….- pregunto Justin

Alex lo ignoro y se fue a su cuarto

-¿ahora que hice?- dijo en un susurro Justin (idiota xD)

Minutos después Justin entro sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido al cuarto de Alex, le puso seguro a la puerta, insonorizo la habitación y se acostó a un lado de Alex, quien no se había dado cuenta de su llegada hasta que sintió que él la abrazaba, pero ella quito el brazo de Justin de ella rápidamente.

-hola princesa- dijo Justin pero Alex no contesto

-¿estás enojada?- pregunto Justin sin recibir respuesta

-princesa yo no tuve la culpa- dijo Justin –ella me invito- se justifico Justin

-te pudiste haber negado- le respondió Alex

-¿estás celosa?- pregunto Justin

-no- dijo Alex

-entonces porque te enojas- dijo Justin

-Alex no te pongas celosa….princesa...

-¿no me vas a hablar?

-princesa

-mi amor… de verdad no te pongas celosa…tu sabes que yo solamente te quiero a ti- dijo Justin

-lo sé- dijo Alex sonriendo un poco

-te amo princesa- dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo, pero no te quiero cerca de esa tipa- dijo Alex seriamente

-celosa- dijo Justin sonriendo

-así me quieres- dijo Alex

-eso es cierto, aunque seas celosa, así te amo- le dijo Justin besándole tiernamente los labios.

-¿te quedas a dormir conmigo?- pregunto Alex.

-si- dijo Justin sonriéndole

-ok, entonces si dormiré feliz- dijo Alex

-te amo princesa, duerme, que descanses- dijo Justin

-tu igual que descanses, te amo- dijo Alex.

-¿hiciste tu tarea?- pregunto Justin

-no tengo- dijo Alex

-¿y entonces porque hace un rato me dijiste que si tenias tarea?- pregunto Justin

-estaba enojada Justin, ya duérmete amor- dijo Alex

-que descanses princesa- dijo Justin.

3 semanas mas ya han pasado para suerte de Alex, Julieta se ha aparecido casi todos los días, pero con algunos pretextos Alex mantenía entretenido a Justin, bueno no es que Justin le disgustara mucho esas distracciones verdad (xD), pero ese día era especial, ese día ella y Justin cumplían 6 meses de novios.

Y ya pasaban las 6 de la tarde y Justin ni sus luces, no aparecía.

-mama ¿Dónde está Justin?- pregunto Alex

-va a llegar tarde hija- dijo Theresa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alex

-es que hablo para avisar que iba a salir con Julieta hoy y que a lo mejor llegaba como a las 9 de la noche- dijo Theresa

-ok- dijo Alex bajando el rostro

-¿para qué lo buscabas?- pregunto Theresa

-nada es que me iba a hacer un favor, pero será mañana- dijo Alex

-dile a Max- dijo Theresa

-no mama así está bien mama, mañana le digo a Justin, no hay prisa- dijo Alex

Unas horas más tarde Justin iba entrando a la subestación con la cara de estúpido más grande del mundo (perdón es que me choca que hagan sentir mal a Alex)

-ya llegue- dijo Justin

-ok- dijo Max

-¿y papa y mama?- pregunto Justin

-ya están durmiendo, si ya son las 11:30 y tu según ibas a llegar a las 9- le respondió Max

-me distraje, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- pregunto Justin

-tenía hambre- dijo Max

-ah ok- le respondió Justin

-ok, bueno ya me voy a dormir- dijo Max

-adiós- dijo Justin

Justin antes de irse a su cuarto fue al de Alex.

-como había hecho antes, cerro con seguro la puerta e insonorizo la habitación.

-Alex, ¿estás despierta?- le pregunto Justin

-vete- dijo Alex

-perdón por llegar tarde no era mi intención- dijo Justin, y Alex se levanto de su cama y lo miro fijamente.

-vete Justin, no estoy de humor hoy, ni siquiera me avisaste que ibas a salir hoy, solo porque le pregunte a mama, si no ni me entero de donde andabas, y fíjate la hora que es y tu apenas acabas de llegar- dijo Alex

-me regañas como si hubiera cometido un delito- le respondió Justin

-delito voy a cometer yo si no te vas de mi cuarto en este mismo instante- le dijo Alex

-es que fui al museo- dijo Justin justificándose

-fuiste con esa tipa- dijo Alex

-bueno si fui con ella, fuimos al museo, y se llama Julieta- dijo Justin

-y esa Julieta, está bien dispuesta a que tú seas su Romeo- dijo Alex

-Alex por favor, yo te amo a ti te lo he repetido muchas veces, solo fui al museo con ella, porque sabe mucho de cultura, pero nada mas créeme- dijo Justin

-Justin enserio ya vete, déjame dormir- dijo Alex

-princesa no te enojes de verdad, lamento haber llegado tarde no volverá a pasar- dijo Justin

-no Justin, no se trata de que si llegaste tarde ni de que te hayas desaparecido toda la tarde y parte de la noches, se trata de que lo hiciste especialmente HOY- dijo Alex

-princesa pero pudo ser otro día y también te ibas a enojar ¿Qué tiene de malo que fue hoy?- dijo Justin

-tú de verdad que eres un idiota- dijo Alex levantándose de la cámara y yendo a uno de sus cajones sacando una pequeña cajita y se la aventó a Justin – ve lo que tiene dentro y te largas del cuarto- le dijo Alex

Justin abrió lentamente la cajita y adentro de ella había una cadenita, tenia de dije la mitad de un corazón, también en la cajita había una pequeña nota que decía: "estos meses han sido los más hermosos de toda mi vida, gracias por estos 6 meses de amor", en ese instante Justin levanto la mirada, Alex dirigió su mano a su cuello y se arranco la cadenita que tenia ella puesta y se la tiro a Justin, ese dije completaba el corazón, Justin no podía sentirse más culpable, pero Alex lo ignoro y se acostó dándole la espalda.

-perdón princesa, de verdad, lo olvide por completo, perdón princesa, hoy cumplíamos 6 meses y yo fui un idiota, perdóname por favor- dijo Justin

-ya vete Justin- dijo Alex

-perdóname por favor- le dijo Justin

-¡LARGATE!- dijo Alex pero aun dándole la espalda –déjame sola- le dijo Alex

-está bien, pero por favor princesa perdóname, perdóname no fue mi intención- le dijo Justin, pero Alex no le respondió por lo que decidió salir del cuarto, llevándose las dos cadenitas con él.

Pasaron dos días más y Alex aun no le hablaba a Justin, y el ya no sabía de qué forma rogarle para que lo perdonara por haber olvidado su aniversario de 6 meses, por otro lado Julieta se aparecía muchas veces en el mismo día.

-hola Justin- dijo Julieta entrando a la subestación, y cuando se dio cuenta que no había gente y sus papas estaban en la cocina, beso a Justin de lleno en la boca, por desgracia Alex lo vio, y se puso pálida, y furiosa al mismo tiempo

-Julieta lamento quitarte a tu romeo, pero tengo que decirle algo- dijo Alex disimulando su tristeza y coraje, Justin rápidamente se separo de Julieta.

-me acompañas por favor- dijo Alex

-si- dijo Justin algo preocupado ahora si estaba en un buen problema

Se dirigieron los dos al cuarto de Alex, ella puso seguro a la puerta y un hechizo para que nadie escuchara.

-no tomara mucho tiempo y así tu podrás regresar con tu Julieta, aquí se acaba todo, terminamos, y ya no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no te quiero cerca de mí, vete con tu amada Julieta- dijo Alex

-Alex, yo no la bese, ella me beso a mí, créeme, yo te amo a ti, mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte- dijo Justin

-pues lo has hecho, deja de ser un cínico y déjame en paz- dijo Alex

-yo te amo princesa- dijo Justin, y lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Alex estamparse contra su mejilla.

-deja de mentir Justin, y aunque así fuera cierto, no te perdono, vete de mi cuarto, TU Y YO TERMINAMOS!- le grito Alex.

Hola, aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo esta vez un poco más rápido, espero y les guste, que idiota ha sido Justin verdad, bueno yo soy la mala ya que yo lo escribo verdad (xD) dejen sus comentarios por favor, y tratare de actualizar el día del amor y la amistad, dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció el capitulo….


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno aquí vengo yo dejándoles el siguiente capítulo espero y lo disfruten esta vez escribiré la idea que me dio Andrea….espero sus comentarios….

-no princesa…por favor…no….te juro que yo no la bese….- le dijo Justin

-no me importa Justin…ya son muchas….tú crees que no me he dado cuenta de los mensajes que te mandas con ella…mira de verdad…yo hice lo mejor de mí para que esto funcionara… siento que ahorita estas ilusionado con ella, ella tiene muchas cosas en común contigo, y yo no las tengo y no te lo reprocho de verdad…solo que hubieras terminado conmigo antes…yo te dejo el camino libre de verdad… pero…. Lo que deberías de hacer es pensar bien… porque estas confundido- le dijo Alex (odio que Alex este triste, yo igual me pongo triste)

-princesa pero yo no quiero terminar contigo, por favor, yo me alejo de Julieta te lo juro no la vuelvo a ver, pero perdóname- dijo Justin

-no Justin, ya te lo dije, quiero terminar en paz, por favor solo salte del cuarto y déjame sola, yo igual necesito pensar- dijo Alex

-pero…- dijo Justin

-nada de peros Justin, tu ve con Julieta, yo hare también mi vida aparte, no estorbare, por mi no te detengas de verdad- dijo Alex

-yo no la quiero Alex, yo te amo a ti- dijo Justin

-ya Justin, no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero- dijo Alex

-está bien, me voy, princesa de verdad lo siento- dijo justin

-yo igual Justin, yo igual lo siento- dijo Alex

Justin bajo de nuevo a la subestación y aun ahí seguía Julieta.

-Justin ¿estás bien?- pregunto Julieta

-si si lo estoy- dijo Justin

-¿podrías salir un momento?- pregunto Julieta

-si claro, vamos- dijo Justin, y fueron afuera de la subestación.

-a mí me gusta ser directa Justin, tú me gustas, y yo se que también te gusto, y me gustaría ver si podríamos intentar algo- dijo Julieta (que chica mas fastidiosa no creen)

-yo….-tartamudeo Justin

-piénsalo, mañana vengo, y me dices que decidiste- dijo Julieta besándolo, y de ahí yéndose sin oportunidad de que Justin dijera algo.

Muchos días después todo transcurría casi normal por la subestación, los únicos "pequeños" detalles, era que si Julieta ya iba muchas veces en un mismo día a la subestación, ahora casi vivía allí, ya que el grandísimo idiota de Justin, había aceptado la propuesta de la "encantadora" Julieta, por otro lado Alex estaba triste, por las noches algunas veces insonorizaba su habitación y gritaba, lloraba hasta que se quedaba profundamente dormida , pero no lo hacía notar volvió a pintar para distraerse, Justin no sabía qué hacer, amaba a Alex, pero estaba confundido por Julieta…

-mama voy a mi cuarto, voy a salir hoy con Harper- dijo Alex

-ok hija- dijo Theresa

-papa…yo te quiero mucho- dijo Alex poniendo cara de inocente

-no tengo dinero, dile a Justin que te preste y al rato se lo pago- dijo Jerry

-no quiero ir a pedirle a Justin- dijo Alex haciendo un puchero

-hazlo hija- dijo Jerry

-está bien- dijo Alex, subiendo hacia la habitación de Justin, una vez llegado ahí abrió la puerta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Justin besándose muy apasionadamente con Julieta –lamento interrumpir- dijo Alex volteando hacia otro lado.

-Alex… - dijo Justin

-niña no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar- dijo Julieta (odiosa)

-no soy una niña, y yo entro como quiero- dijo Alex (así se habla)

-no le hables así- dijo Justin mirando seriamente a Julieta

-amor pero es que solo nos interrumpió- dijo Julieta haciéndose la inocente

-pero de todos modos no le hables así a… mi hermana- dijo Justin

-está bien, lo siento- dijo Julieta dándole un beso en los labios, y Alex hizo una mueca.

-dice mi papa que me des dinero y el te paga al rato- dijo Alex

-¿Cuánto quieres?- pregunto Justin

-lo que sea, voy a salir con Harper- dijo Alex

-ok- dijo Justin dándole el dinero

-¡ALEX!- se escucho que desde abajo gritaban esa de seguro era Harper.

-YA VOY- grito Alex

-hay no grites, mejor ve ya con la rara esa- dijo Julieta

-Harper no es rara- dijo Alex

-¿a no?, solo mira como se viste- dijo Julieta

-Justin tu novia es odiosa- dijo Alex

-no te permito que me hables así- dijo Julieta

-yo te hablo como se me venga en gana- dijo Alex

-solo eres una niña, no voy a pelear contigo- dijo Julieta

-yo no soy ninguna niña- dijo Alex apretando los labios

-claro que si lo eres, te comportas como una, como una niña malcriada- dijo Julieta

-piensa lo que quieras idiota, solo una cosa te voy a decir, conmigo no te metas porque te vas a arrepentir- dijo Alex

-¿así? ¿y qué me harás?- dijo altaneramente Julieta, y lo siguiente fue que Alex le dio una cachetada

-hey…hey… ya paren… estén quietas las dos- dijo Justin, ya que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes

-me largo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar peleando con ustedes dos- dijo Alex saliendo del cuarto –ya vámonos Harper- dijo Alex

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Harper

-claro que si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- dijo Alex

-porque pareces furiosa, demasiado furiosa- dijo Harper

-no te preocupes, solo tuve una discusión con la novia de Justin, sabes que no la soporto, pero no vale la pena- dijo Alex

-¿con Julieta? ¿y porque fue el pleito?- pregunto Harper

-me dijo niña, porque llegue cuando se estaban atragantando, ni siquiera se podía distinguir de quien era cada boca- dijo Alex

-¿te dijo niña?, fue lo peor que pudo hacer, no le pegaste ¿cierto?- pregunto Harper

-bueno….casi, porque nos detuvo Justin- dijo Alex

-¿casi?- dijo Harper

-solo le pegue una cachetada- dijo Alex

¿y que no fue suficiente?- dijo Harper riendo

-para mí no…pero que se le puede hacer, ya Harper olvidémonos de esa tipa y divirtámonos un rato- dijo Alex

-me parece súper- dijo Harper

-¿vamos por un helado?- dijo Alex

-ok- dijo Harper

Una vez comprados sus helados se sentaron en una banquita.

-¿y qué dice el novio?- pregunto Harper sonriendo, sonrisa que se borro al ver la carita triste de Alex

-terminamos- dijo Alex

-¿Por qué?- dijo Harper

-problemas- dijo Alex –y no quiero hablar de eso, me pongo triste- dijo Alex

-está bien, pero míralo de esta manera, eres libre, y pues como lo vez hay muchos otros para escoger, observa a tu alrededor- dijo Harper

-por eso te quiero Harper, siempre estás conmigo- dijo Alex riendo

-lo ves, así está mucho mejor, por ejemplo el muchacho de allí a tu izquierda lleva mirándote desde que nos sentamos aquí- dijo Harper

-¿sí? ¿Cuál?, a él, si esta lindo- dijo Alex sonriéndole

-bueno pues ese lindo viene para acá- dijo Harper.

-hola- dijo un chico

-yo vengo en un momento necesito hacer una llamada- dijo Harper parándose rápidamente y yéndose.

-hola- dijo Alex una vez que Harper se fue.

-soy Daniel- dijo pues obviamente Daniel

-soy Alex, mucho gusto- dijo Alex (xD)

-el gusto es mío- dijo Daniel

-espérame un segundo, me llego un mensaje- dijo Alex _*amiga, soy Harper, te dejare sola, para que platiques a gusto con el chavo está muy guapo, te quiero, mañana me platicas*_ decía el mensaje de Harper

-mi amiga me ha dejado sola- dijo Alex

-¿la que se fue hace unos minutos?- pregunto Daniel

-si ella, ha tenido un compromiso y se tuvo que ir- dijo Alex

-bueno si quieres yo te puedo hacer compañía- dijo Daniel

-ok- dijo Alex sonriendo

-te invito un helado- dijo Daniel, y Alex señalo el helado que estaba a punto de terminarse – a lo siento- dijo Daniel

-no importa, te acepto otro- dijo Alex

-ok vamos- dijo Daniel y se fueron por otro helado

Una vez comprados sus helados salieron a caminar.

-yo iba al centro comercial pero Harper y yo nos detuvimos aquí por el helado, y ahora que se ha ido pues no tengo con quien ir, ¿quieres ir conmigo?- dijo Alex

-si claro, yo iba para haya pero me detuve a verte- dijo Daniel

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alex riendo

-bueno eres linda- dijo Daniel, y rio nerviosa

-gracias- dijo Alex

-¿y vienes seguido al centro comercial?- pregunto Daniel

-solo cuando me quiero distraer ¿y tú?- dijo Alex

-yo igual, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Daniel

-13, voy a cumplir 14, ¿y tú?- dijo Alex

-igual, bueno en 3 días cumplo los 14- dijo Daniel

-felicidades por adelantado- dijo Alex sonriendo

-gracias, oye te invito al cine, esta por empezar una película buenísima- dijo Daniel

-ok, te acepto la invitación- dijo Alex

Unas horas más tarde los dos salían riendo del cine.

-estuvo súper la película- dijo Alex

-si, me encanto, y también porque estuve contigo- dijo Daniel

-ya me tengo que ir- dijo Alex

-¿tan pronto?- dijo Daniel

-sí, lo siento, tengo que llegar a la subestación- dijo Alex

-¿la subestación?- dijo Daniel

-sí, bueno mis padres tienen como un tipo restaurante, venden hamburguesas y todas esas cosas- dijo Alex

-ha ya entiendo, ¿y no te puedes quedar un momento más?- pregunto Daniel

-no, lo siento- dijo Alex

-bueno pero al menos déjame que te lleve a la subestación- dijo Daniel

-sí, está bien- dijo Alex

Los dos se fueron caminando hacia la subestación, hasta que llegaron.

-Alex antes de que te vayas, dirás que soy un lanzado pero me gustaste- dijo Daniel

-eh…yo…. yo…- dijo Alex y fue lo único que dijo porque Daniel la beso suave y largamente…

Y por supuesto Justin observaba esa escena…

Aquí vengo yo dejándoles este nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste, dejen sus comentarios por favor….


	12. Chapter 12

_Les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero y les guste…_

-lo siento- dijo Daniel – perdóname si te molesto- dijo Daniel

-no hay problema…enserio no te preocupes- dijo Alex

-¿enserio no te molestaste?- pregunto Daniel

-no enserio no hay problema, no me molesto en absoluto, al contrario gracias- dijo Alex sonriendo

-gracias, me das tu numero, o ¿puedo venir a visitarte aquí a la subestación?- pregunto Daniel

-ok te doy mi numero, y si igual puedes venir- dijo Alex

-ok- dijo Daniel

-bueno debo entrar, adiós, gracias por todo lo de hoy- dijo Alex

-gracias a ti, me la pase muy bien, pero como no hacerlo si estoy contigo- dijo Daniel

-gracias- dijo Alex

-oye, antes de que te vayas, te invito a cenar el día de mi cumpleaños- dijo Daniel

- pero no tienes que hacer algo con tus padres o algo así, digo es tu cumpleaños- dijo Alex

-bueno si, pero pues en la cena ya estoy libre se puede decir, entonces que, ¿me aceptas la invitación?, podemos ir a donde tú quieras- dijo Daniel

-sí, la acepto- dijo Alex

-excelente- dijo Daniel, -bueno ahora sí, no te lo voy a robar te lo pediré, ¿te puedo dar otro beso?- dijo Daniel

-yo…si- dijo Alex, pero ahora ella se acerco y lo beso tiernamente –ahora sí, ya me voy- dijo Alex

-adiós linda- dijo Daniel

-adiós- dijo Alex y entro en la subestación

-¿ya llegaste?- dijo Justin

-no, mande mi espíritu por delante- dijo Alex (xD)

-¿y Harper que no estaba contigo?- pregunto Jerry

-si, pero se tuvo que ir- dijo Alex –voy a mi cuarto- dijo Alex, y se fue.

A los diez minutos entro Justin, y repitió el mismo proceso de siempre, (insonorizar la habitación y ponerle seguro)

-¿Quién era ese?- dijo seriamente Justin

-de que hablas- dijo Alex

-te estoy diciendo que en este mismo instante me vas a decir quien es ese- dijo furiosamente Justin (idiota y ahora vienes a pedir explicaciones)

-en primera te calmas, en segunda no puedes entrar a mi cuarto de esa manera y en tercera no tengo porque darte explicaciones no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones- dijo Alex

-soy tu nov…- dijo Justin pero Alex lo interrumpió

-no te atrevas a decirlo… solo eres mi hermano recuérdalo- dijo Alex

-¿Quién es Alex?- pregunto Justin

-se llama Daniel, lo conocí hoy- dijo Alex

-se estaban besando… yo los vi…- dijo Justin

-no tenias porque verlo- dijo Alex susurrando

-lo sé, bueno te dejo, que descanses- dijo Justin

–Justin….- dijo Alex antes de irse y Justin voltio

-¿si?- dijo Justin

-no nada… buenas noches- dijo Alex

-buenas noches- dijo Justin y salió.

Ya pasaron los 3 días, y era el atardecer y Alex aun no avisaba que iba a salir con Daniel.

-papa- dijo Alex

-dime- dijo Jerry

-me…no no es cierto, quería pedirte permiso para salir hoy en la noche- dijo Alex

-¿salir? ¿A dónde y con quién?- pregunto Jerry

-sí, es que me invito un chico a cenar hoy, es su cumpleaños, lo conocí hace tres días cuando salí con Harper- dijo Alex

-¿es tu novio?- pregunto Theresa emocionada

-no, ¿entonces me das permiso?- dijo Alex

-a qué horas regresaras- pregunto Jerry

-no lo sé, pero no será tan tarde lo prometo- dijo Alex

-está bien, pero que él te traiga ¿ok?- dijo Jerry

-si- dijo Alex

Pasadas unas horas llego Daniel a la subestación y entro,

-buenas noches- dijo Daniel

-buenas noches, ¿gustas algo?- pregunto Jerry

-no… bueno vine a buscar a Alex- dijo Daniel

-así… ahorita baja, ¿tú la traerás de regreso?- pregunto Jerry

-sí, yo la traeré, a buena hora no se preocupe- dijo Daniel

-ok- dijo Jerry

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo Theresa

-gracias- dijo Daniel sonriendo

-listo ya estoy aquí- dijo Alex

-que se la pasen bien- dijo Theresa

Y los dos salieron.

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo Alex abrazándolo

-gracias- dijo Daniel

-de nada, ¿y a dónde iremos?- pregunto Alex

-a donde tú quieras, que se te antoja- dijo Daniel

-no lo sé, elige tu, tu eres el cumpleañero- dijo Alex sonriendo

-bueno, te gusta la comida china- dijo Daniel

-si- dijo Alex

-¿entonces comemos comida china?- dijo Daniel

-si, comida china esta perfecto- dijo Alex

-excelente- dijo Daniel

No caminaron mucho y fueron a un puesto de comida china rápida, se sentaron en unos banquitos y comieron a gusto. Después de haber cenado, caminaron un rato por el parque.

-¿tienes novio?- pregunto Daniel

-no- dijo Alex

Ya como a las 10, Daniel y Alex se dirigieron a la subestación.

-antes de que te vayas… se que apenas nos hemos visto dos veces, pero eres hermosa, y muy buena, a veces soy atrevido, tú me gustas, quisiera pedirte que ¿si aceptas ser mi novia?- dijo Daniel

-eh… yo… yo… no sé qué decir- dijo Alex

-no te preocupes, piénsalo, yo mañana vengo y me dices que decidiste, ¿te parece?- dijo Daniel, y Alex asintió- ok entonces creo que ya me voy, gracias por esta noche- dijo Daniel dándole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias a ti, me la pase muy bien- dijo Alex

-hasta mañana- dijo Daniel y se dio la vuelta para irse

-Daniel….- dijo Alex un poquito nerviosa

-dime- dijo Daniel

-acepto, no tienes que esperar hasta mañana, acepto ser tu novia- dijo Alex

_Bueno aquí vengo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste, sé que es cortito pero actualizare pronto… dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció…._


	13. Chapter 13

-gracias princesa- dijo Daniel, pero Alex se puso triste al instante

-no me digas así por favor, no me digas princesa, dime como quieras menos princesa- dijo Alex

-¿Por qué?, bueno está bien no te diré así- dijo Daniel

-gracias, solo no me digas así, no me gusta- dijo Alex

-está bien, no te diré así, entonces ahora si ya me voy- dijo Daniel.

- cuídate- dijo Alex dándole un gran beso

Ya de ahí entro a la subestación.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Theresa sonriendo

-muy bien- dijo Alex igual sonriendo.

-¿ya son novios?- pregunto Theresa.

-¡mama!- dijo Alex

-yo solo decía, pero contesta- volvió a decir Theresa riendo.

-si- dijo Alex antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto para que no le hicieran más preguntas.

La semana transcurrió con "tranquilidad", Alex llevaba casi todos los días a su nuevo novio a la subestación, a sus padres les caía muy bien, igual que Harper y Max, el único que no estaba contento era Justin.

Justin moría de celos, pero el mismo se lo había buscado, ya estaba convencido que lo que había hecho era un grave error, Julieta cada día se ponía mas caprichosa, ya no la soportaba.

-Justin vamos al centro comercial tenemos que celebrar nuestro primer mes de novios- dijo Julieta

-no quiero ir, no me gusta, y tengo tarea- dijo Justin

-hoy es sábado, la puede hacer mañana- dijo Julieta

-Julieta no quiero salir entiende- dijo Justin

-Justin no seas así, vamos, hoy cumplimos un mes de novios- dijo Julieta

-vamos pues, pero que te quede claro soy muy aburrido al ir de compras dijo Justin

Ya después de muchas horas regresaron, Justin venia enojadísimo si algo odiaba era comprar ropa, solo con Alex lo soportaba, pero Julieta insistía en ir a cada tienda de ropa y probarse demasiada ropa para a lo ultimo no llevarse nada.

-¿vamos a cenar?- dijo Julieta

-ya no tengo ánimos de caminar mas- dijo Justin

-amor eres aburrido, si no fue para tanto- dijo Julieta

-¿Qué no fue para tanto?, de todas las tiendas que recorrimos casi ni te llevaste nada, y fueron demasiadas tiendas por recorrer- dijo Justin

-yo estoy acostumbrada así- dijo Julieta

-pero yo no, mira creo que me equivoque al andar contigo, me encanta que sepas de cultura y todo eso pero no es suficiente, yo no te amo, y no podre llegar a amarte, por ti le hice daño a una persona que no se lo merecía, y creo que ya es suficiente, de verdad perdóname per nosotros dos terminamos- dijo Justin

-¿es eso lo que quieres?- dijo Julieta

-si, perdóname- Justin

-no te preocupes, en ese caso creo que me voy, mis padres y yo nos iremos a Francia, pasado mañana, yo me iba a quedar por ti, pero creo que me iré con ellos- dijo Julieta

-perdón Julieta, tienes un amigo aquí en ny- dijo Justin

-tu igual tendrás una amiga en Francia, si llego a regresar vendré a que me invites una hamburguesa y un licuado de fresa- dijo Julieta sonriendo (¿Julieta es bipolar?)

-en eso quedamos, cuídate, que te vaya muy bien- dijo Justin y se abrazaron

-tu igual cuídate, adiós Justin- dijo Julieta.

-¿Por qué se fue tan rápido Julieta?- pregunto Max

-ella y yo terminamos- dijo Justin

-¿y eso?- pregunto Theresa

-ella se tiene que ir a Francia- dijo Justin

-lo siento hijo- dijo Jerry

-yo no, quedamos como amigos, así que por mi esta perfecto- dijo Justin sonriendo

-eso está muy bien- dijo Max

-Harper ¿te quedas a cenar?- pregunto Theresa

-si señora russo- dijo harper

-¿Theresa a qué horas vendrá Alex?

-no tarda, vendrá con Daniel a cenar, fue a su casa a que le explicara una tarea- dijo Theresa.

-es un buen chico- dijo Jerry

-si, y quiere mucho a Alex que es lo importante, aparte es guapo- dijo Theresa riendo con Harper.

-fue lo primero que le dije a ella- dijo Harper

-eso es todo Harper- dijo Theresa chocándola con Harper.

-hemos llegado- dijo Daniel de la mano de Alex

-es obvio- dijo Justin por lo bajo

Cenaron entre muchas risas el único en silencio era Justin, pero ni cuenta se daban la única incomoda por el silencio de Justin era Alex….

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad.

-mama, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo Max

-¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Theresa

-puedo hacer una pequeñísima tipo fiesta, somos 15 de mi grupo y pues estarían también Alex y Justin si quieren, cada quien puede invitar uno así que serian como 30 o 35, solo queremos el espacio para poner la música, nosotros traeríamos todas las cosas, es mañana, y seria en la noche- dijo Max

-¿y porque será la fiesta?- pregunto Theresa

-nomas, solo se nos ocurrió- dijo Max

-está bien, pueden hacer su dichosa fiesta, pero quiero todo tranquilo, sin alcohol ni nada de eso- dijo Theresa

-hecho, gracias mama- dijo Max

-Alex, Alex- dijo Max

-¿Qué?- dijo Alex

-mañana mi grupo de la escuela haremos una pequeñísima fiesta aquí en la subestación en la noche, habrá música, y todo eso, se va a poner buena, estas invitada bueno si quieres, puedes decirle a Daniel- dijo Max

-Max, vivimos aquí, recuerdas, es obvio que voy a venir, en este caos seria a bajar a la fiesta, gracias, le diré a Daniel- dijo Alex

-de nada, ¿me ayudaras a limpiar cuando termine la "fiesta"?- pregunto Max con una sonrisa.

-ya decía yo que no lo hacías se puede decir que dé a gratis, depende… si me canso olvídalo lo harás tu solo, si no entonces si te ayudo- dijo Alex

-es un buen trato, está bien, ahora le diré a Justin- dijo Max, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Justin diciéndole lo mismo, en cambio Justin escuchaba con menos ánimos pero al final también acepto ir, pero él iba a ir solo.

Llego la noche de la fiesta, y el ambiente era muy bueno, casi todos estaban bailando y riendo, todos felices y contentos, Alex bailaba con Daniel en medio de la pista, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, en cambio Justin, el estaba sentado solo viendo como todos bailaban.

Alex se canso de bailar y fue por un vaso de refresco, pero ya no había en la mesa así que decidió ir a buscar a la cocina, la cocina la habían tapado y cerrado para que nadie entrara, Alex abrió la puerta para ir a buscar su refresco.

-¿te estás divirtiendo?- pregunto Justin que también entro.

-sí, está muy buena esta fiesta, supieron organizarse muy bien Max y sus compañeros ojala y hagan más seguido estas fiestas- dijo Alex sonriendo

-¿y tu novio también se está divirtiendo?- pregunto Justin.

-sí, es bien divertido- dijo Alex

-lo siento por todo lo que paso- dijo Justin bajando la mirada.

-ya déjalo pasar Justin de verdad- dijo Alex

-fui un tonto, y te perdí- dijo Justin, ahora fue Alex quien bajo la mirada

-Justin… yo… - dijo Alex

-solo dime, si ya me olvidaste, dime que lo amas a él, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y yo dejare de insistir, pero si no lo haces luchare por recuperar tu amor, anda dime, ¿aun me amas?- dijo Justin….

Bueno aquí les vengo dejando este nuevo capítulo, díganme que les pareció, ya en el próximo todo se compondrá no se preocupen…bueno dejen sus comentarios….


	14. Chapter 14

-yo… yo… no puedo decir eso… te amo con toda mi alma- dijo Alex bajando su rostro –pero eso no significa que tu y yo vayamos a regresar, te amo, pero Daniel no se merece eso- dijo Alex

-pero tú y yo nos amamos, y él lo que si merece es la verdad, el que tu le digas que no lo amas- dijo Justin

-pero le hare daño- dijo Alex

-al no decírselo nos haríamos daño los tres- dijo Justin

-hice mal al darle falsas esperanzas, pero voy a arreglar eso, tienes razón le estoy mintiendo al fingir un sentimiento que no siento por él, voy a terminar con él, pero tu tendrás que hacer demasiados meritos para recuperarme- dijo Alex sonriéndole un poco.

-recuperare tu amor, te lo juro- dijo Justin antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la cocina

Alex bailo otro rato más con Daniel, hasta que él le dijo que ya se tenía que ir a su casa, así que salieron de la subestación.

-te veo mañana preciosa- dijo Daniel, acercándose a darle un beso, pero Alex se voltio y lo recibió en la mejilla -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Daniel

-yo… tengo que decirte algo… tenemos que terminar- dijo Alex

-pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Daniel.

-Daniel, quiero que sepas que han sido unos días muy bonitos a tu lado de verdad, eres muy bueno, y por eso te mereces la verdad, yo… no te amo, yo solo te quiero como un buen amigo- dijo Alex

-pero…- dijo Daniel bajando su rostro.

-perdóname, pero créeme es lo mejor, tu mereces una chica mejor- dijo Alex

-pero yo no quiero otra chica mejor, yo te quiero a ti- dijo Daniel

-pero yo no te amo, y no podría estar así, yo solo te veo como un buen amigo, y eso quiero que seas para mí- dijo Alex

-me apresure demasiado al pedirte que fueras mi novia- dijo Daniel

-lo siento mucho pero yo no te puedo querer, espero y lo entiendas- dijo Alex

-no tengo de otra, pero si quiero ser tu amigo- dijo Daniel

-y yo igual quiero ser tu amiga- dijo Alex sonriéndole

-ahora si me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho Alex- dijo Daniel dándole un beso en la mejilla

-tu igual cuídate, y gracias- dijo Alex, luego se metió otra vez a la subestación.

-¿se fue?- pregunto Justin

-es obvio Justin, y tu no me hables que no te he perdonado- dijo Alex para luego voltearle la cara.

Dos horas después Alex bailaba junto con Harper, y ya todos empezaban a irse, claro se va uno y empiezan a irse todos nadie quiere recoger las cosas.

-chicos, bueno ya todos se fueron, ¿me ayudaran a recoger todo?- pregunto Max

-sí, yo si te ayudo me gusto la fiesta- dijo Alex

-¿y tu Justin?- pregunto Max

-está bien, yo igual te ayudo- dijo Justin

-gracias chicos, ¿podrían hacerlo ustedes dos solos?, yo estoy cansado, yo acomode todo, Harper creo que igual se va- dijo Max, y Harper asintió bostezando.

-yo solo levantare un rato, mañana tu levantas lo demás- dijo Alex

-gracias chicos- dijo Max retirándose

-adiós Alex- se despidió Harper

-adiós Harper, que descanses- dijo Alex sonriéndole.

-bueno a recoger todo esto- dijo Justin sonriéndole un poco

-si eso creo- dijo Alex pero ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, lo haría sufrir un poco

Recogieron como por 30 minutos.

-hey hey hey, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Justin al ver que Alex se dirigía a las escaleras.

-a dormir- dijo Alex sin mirarlo

-pero todavía falta por recoger- dijo Justin

-en ese caso, buena suerte- dijo Alex subiendo a su cuarto.

-eres vengativa Alex, sí que lo eres- dijo Justin recogiendo todo él.

Al día siguiente Alex se levanto ojerosa, bueno y como no si se había dormido hasta las tres de la mañana no podía dormir.

-¿y cómo estuvo la fiesta?- pregunto Theresa

-muy buena- dijo Max comiendo unos panqueques.

-¿a qué horas término?- pregunto Jerry

-no sabría decir, ni cuenta me di, pero no era muy tarde… eso creo- contesto Max

-bueno lo importante es que se divirtieron, ¿recogieron todo?- pregunto Theresa

-emm…- dijo Max mirando a Alex y Justin, este ultimo asintió- sí, todo está recogido- dijo Max

-entonces todo está perfecto, hija ¿vendrá Daniel por la tarde?- pregunto Theresa

-no- dijo Alex

-¿y eso?- dijo Jerry

-nosotros terminamos, y no me pregunten el porqué, ya quedamos en que solo somos amigos- dijo Alex

-que genio- dijo Max

-no no estoy enojada lo que pasa es que ya los conozco y harán preguntas y más preguntas, así que mejor no- dijo Alex riendo

Justin estaba decidido a recuperar a Alex y el lunes empezaría su pequeño plan

El lunes por la mañana Alex llegaba a la escuela y abrió su casillero y encontró una flor amarilla su favorita (ese color elegí).

_Lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, _

_es que mueras por mí..._

_Y morirme contigo si te matas, _

_y matarme contigo si te mueres, _

_porque el amor, cuando no muere mata, _

_porque amores que matan, nunca mueren..._

Y Alex sonrió guardo la flor en un libro y fue a su clase.

Por una esquina Justin veía atentamente y sonreía.

Al día siguiente Alex volvió a revisar su casillero y encontró otra vez una flor amarilla.

Y asi fue durante muchos días, pero solo era eso, Justin no le hablaba y Alex menos, pero al fin y al cabo ellos tenían sus formas de comunicarse, cada día estaba esa flor amarilla, pero no era solo en la escuela, cuando Alex regresaba de la escuela iba a su cuarto y encontraba otra flor amarilla en su cama, en fin, un mes después Alex llego de la escuela y vio otra vez la flor, pero ahora había un pequeño detalle, no solo estaba la flor ahora había también una nota.

_lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, _

_es que mueras por mí..._

_Y morirme contigo si te matas, _

_y matarme contigo si te mueres, _

_porque el amor, cuando no muere mata, _

_porque amores que matan, nunca mueren..._

-¿me perdonas? Princesa- dijo Justin saliendo de su escondite

-seria una tonta si no lo hiciera- dijo Alex abrazándolo por fin y dándole un gran beso….

_Y bien ¿cómo me quedo? Espero y sea de su agrado, perdón por no actualizar antes pero estaba corta de inspiración y la verdad no quede conforme con como quedo el capitulo, espero actualizar pronto, dejen sus comentarios, eso me motiva mas…._


	15. Chapter 15

-te amo- dijo Justin al separarse de ella.

-yo igual te amo, aunque seas un idiota… a veces- dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-eres hermosa- dijo Justin besándole tiernamente los labios

-lo sé- dijo Alex riendo –vuélveme a hacer sufrir y me las pagaras- dijo Alex

-no lo hare de verdad- dijo Justin

-mas te vale- le dijo Alex

-¿quieres que veamos unas películas?- dijo Justin

-mejor vamos al centro comercial- dijo Alex sonriendo

-no me gusta ir de compras- dijo Justin

-no te estoy preguntando si quieres ir amor, además ya me la debes- dijo Alex

-cuando se te mete una idea ni quien te saque de ella, está bien vamos al dichoso centro comercial- dijo Justin

-por eso te amo mi amor- dijo Alex dándole un largo… larguísimo beso a Justin.

Bajaron rápido para ir a pedir permiso

-mama me das dinero- pregunto Alex

-¿para qué?- pregunto theresa

-Justin me va a llevar al centro comercial, vi unos lentes padrísimos- dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-pero no tarden… bueno Justin cuídala bien- dijo theresa dándoles dinero

-si mama- dijo Justin y de ahí salieron de la subestación

-si Justin cuídame bien- dijo Alex riendo y después guiñándole un ojo

-yo siempre te cuido bien- dijo Justin riendo

1 año después…

-eres un pesado- dijo Alex enojada acostada en su cama

-¿yo? quien era la que andaba coqueteando con el del cine- dijo Justin igual enojado aunque se acostó a un lado de Alex. (Ya lo saben Jerry y Theresa no están, sus "convenciones" y Max "casi" vive en la casa de Harper)

-había una enorme fila para poder entrar, y "mágicamente" pasamos en menos de 2 minutos por andar "coqueteándole" al del cine, y si eres un pesado, no me dirigiste la palabra en toda la maldita película, ni que decir en todo el trayecto a las casa- dijo Alex

-prefiero esperar a estar viendo como MI novia le coquetea a otro- dijo Justin

-pues yo no, no iba a estar parada esperando- dijo Alex

-coqueta- dijo Justin

-piensa lo que quieras, además ese chico era sexy- dijo Alex sonriendo al ver como Justin se enojaba mas

-lo he dicho eres una coqueta- dijo Justin

-pesado- dijo Alex

-¿pesado? Esto es pesado- dijo Justin subiéndose arriba de ella y dándole un apasionado beso

-adoro estas peleas, pero adoro mas las reconciliaciones- dijo Alex besándole tiernamente el cuello.

-y yo te adoro a ti princesa- dijo Justin volviéndola a besar, (claro que ya saben lo que paso ¿verdad? Ok no me hagan ponerlo xD)

Tiempo… mucho rato después los dos descansaban envueltos en sabanas.

-entonces ¿no quieres ir a coquetearle más al SEXY del cine?- pregunto Justin

-amor ¿Quién es sexy? Yo solo te veo a ti- dijo Alex besándolo.

Al día siguiente los dos muy temprano abrieron la subestación pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo mesas y todo eso, en la noche cerraron y se fueron según ellos a "dormir" el único que si se fue a dormir fue Max mientras ellos dos se quedaron platicando claro sin que Max escuchara, insonorizaron la habitación de Alex y le pusieron seguro igual que la de Justin que también estaba cerrada.

-amor en un mes saldremos de vacaciones no hay clases por 3 semanas- dijo Alex contenta

-si lo sé, espero y en estas vacaciones estudies mucho para tus próximos exámenes- le dijo Justin

-¿es enserio?, yo estoy bien emocionada porque por fin me levantare tarde y tu quieres que estudie eres el colmo Justin- le dijo Alex

-era una broma amor- le dijo Alex

-amor estaba pensando que quiero salir de vacaciones- le dijo Alex

-¿de vacaciones?, ¿en qué forma?- pregunto Justin

-salir a otro lugar a eso me refiero, pero contigo… solo tú y yo- le dijo Alex

-es una buena idea pero si decimos que solo vamos tu y yo van a querer que también venga Max- le dijo Justin

-ya tengo un plan y también tengo el dinero, estuve ahorrando por mucho tiempo y conseguí lo suficiente para que tu y yo salgamos unos días o quizás dos semanas a otro país- dijo Alex

-¿a otro país?, no estoy seguro si quiero saber que se formo en tu cabecita princesa- dijo Justin sonriendo

-tonto, no enserio, si a otro país mira compramos los boletos y nos podemos ir a bueno eso si no lo sé, tu elige el país que quieras de Europa, amor nadie nos conocería, podríamos estar agarrados de la mano sin que nadie dijera nada- dijo Alex

-amor, princesa sé que eso es un sueño pero ahora explícame cuál es tu plan por si se quiere pegar Max- dijo Justin

-bueno amor, diremos esto, bueno tu lo dirás, que ganas un concurso para dos personas menores de edad al país que elijamos en este momento con los boletos pagados junto con hotel por los días que ahorita elijamos y ya de ahí yo salgo y convenzo a mama y papa de ir yo contigo, inventando cualquier cosa, les pedimos un poco más para los gastos y asunto solucionado- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa

-es fantástico princesa ahora si pensaste en todo y si me parece muy bien, te amo princesa- dijo Justin dándole un tierno beso

-entonces mañana que lleguen mama y papa les decimos- dijo Alex.

-está bien, ahora déjame preparar mi discurso- dijo Justin riendo

-hay que decidir a qué país y cuanto tiempo vamos a ir- dijo Alex contenta

-princesa aun no hay que cantar victoria ni siquiera sabemos si nos darán permiso de ir aunque ya tengamos todo listo- dijo Justin

-tu deja que yo me emocione luego nos encargamos de lo demás- dijo Alex

-te amo, será nuestro sueño amor, un lugar donde nadie señale nuestro amor, donde podamos enseñar lo mucho que nos amamos, donde nadie sepa el lazo que nos une si amor será nuestro sueño- dijo Justin besándola en la frente y Alex lo abrazo fuertemente

-por eso mismo estoy emocionada, te amo amor, ahora si decidamos- dijo Alex

-bueno te doy tres países interesantes y tú te decides por alguno, ¿va?- pregunto Justin

-ok- dijo Alex

-bueno, esta España, Francia e Inglaterra, tu decide- dijo Justin

-y supongo que las ciudades serian, Madrid, Paris, y Londres- dijo Alex riendo

-estas en lo correcto- dijo Justin sonriendo

-bueno pues en ese caso escojo, parís- dijo Alex

-eso mismo pensé, Paris la ciudad del amor- dijo Justin besándola

-tengo un itinerario completo para cada país de Europa incluido museos y tiendas para decírselos a papa y mama y se crean bien el cuento por si luego dicen que no podemos ir solo diremos que ese es el plan que es como un paquete y todo eso- dijo Alex

-me sorprendes pensaste en todo, desde cuando llevas preparando todo esto- pregunto Justin

-hace como 11 meses- dijo Alex

-¿tanto? Te lo tenías bien guardadito- dijo Justin

-mujer prevenida vale por os- dijo Alex sonriendo

-esa es mi chica- dijo Justin

-ten aquí está el disque itinerario de Paris, puse muchos museos y tiendas, y claro que no podía faltar la torre Eiffel- dijo Alex dándole un tríptico

-definitivamente es el lugar perfecto, ¿por cuantos días iremos?- pregunto Justin

-que te parece si nos vamos por 10 días- dijo Alex.

-si, me parece perfecto, amor esto a eso una grata sorpresa, te amo tanto- dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo amor- dijo Alex

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano porque se habían quedado dormidos juntos.

-amor, ya me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Justin

-si, en un momento me baño y salgo- dijo Alex

-está bien, te amo princesa- dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo- dijo Alex besándolo.

-chicos hemos llegado- dijo Theresa cuando Max, Justin y Alex estaban desayunando

-hola mama- dijo Alex

-¿Cómo se portaron?- pregunto Jerry

-yo siempre me porto bien- dijo Justin

-yo esta vez no hice ninguna maldad- dijo Alex riendo

-yo tampoco, estuve en la casa de Harper- dijo Max sonriendo tontamente. (El amor, el amor xD)

-me alegra mucho chicos- dijo Theresa

Alex apretó por debajo de la mesa la mano de Justin.

-papa, mama tengo una gran noticia que darles- dijo Justin con una sonrisa

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jerry

-bueno resulta que me metí a un concurso, y ¿Qué creen? ¡Gane!- dijo Justin emocionado

-¿concurso de que hijo?, ¿Qué ganaste?- pregunto Theresa sonriéndole

-bueno es un concurso de esos de habilidad, fue por internet, escogen 2 de cada ciudad de este país, para irse a parís por diez días, pero el participante y el acompañante tiene que ser menor de edad- dijo Justin actuando lo mejor posible – es en un mes el viaje, los boletos los boletos de avión incluidos al igual que el hospedaje, el itinerario es este, mayormente incluye museos- dijo Justin

-ya olvídalo, iba a decir que yo iba contigo pero dijiste museos así que olvídalo- dijo Max restándole importancia y posando su vista a su desayuno Alex y Justin suspiraron aliviados.

-yo voy- dijo Alex

-¿segura? Son muchos museos- dijo Justin

-no importa es ¡parís! Que importan los museos, voy a conocer parís- dijo Alex sonriendo

-pensé que le dirías a zeke- dijo Jerry

-no, el ira a Miami estas vacaciones, me lo dijo la semana pasada- dijo Justin

-papa dile que me lleve- dijo Alex poniendo su mejor cara de convencimiento.

-hijo ¿la llevarías?- dijo Jerry casi rogándole

-ándale papa dile, dile, mama… y prometo traerte un perfume- dijo Alex sonriéndole

-llévala Justin por favor- dijo Theresa

-¿te vas a portar bien?- dijo Justin

-yo siempre me porto bien- dijo Alex

-si claro cómo no- dijo Justin

-que si, si me voy a portar bien- dijo Alex

-está bien, vas conmigo- dijo Justin

-tú nunca me has llevado a parís- dijo Theresa

-algún día Theresa algún día, entonces esta dicho en un mes se van a Paris la ciudad del amor- dijo Jerry

_¿Qué les parece el capitulo?, perdón no actualizar antes, no me llegaba la inspiración y de repente se me ocurrió este pequeño viaje, fue gracias a un baile que fui con un amigo se podría decir y me sentí libre al mostrar ante todos que él me gusta sin que nadie me dijera nada, y se me ocurrió, bueno espero y les guste este capítulo, espero sus comentarios, por cierto estoy muy contenta tengo 18 comentarios y solo 14 capítulos eso me pone muy feliz, espero y sigan comentando._


	16. Chapter 16

_Bueno aquí vengo yo dejándoles un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste._

_-tú nunca me has llevado a parís- dijo Theresa_

_-algún día Theresa algún día, entonces esta dicho en un mes se van a Paris la ciudad del amor- dijo Jerry_

-Alex si Justin me da una queja de si te portaste mal estarás castigada por 3 meses- dijo Theresa

-si mama- dijo Alex

-solo que hay un pequeño problema- dijo Justin

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Jerry

-bueno, pues lo de los boletos ya esta y también los hoteles, pero no hay para gastos o sea comida, gastos por cualquier cosa que compremos y todo eso, y he de decir que parís es bastante caro, y conociendo a Alex- dijo Justin sonriéndoles

-no te preocupes hijo mira hacemos algo, lo que saquemos de la subestación todo este mes, el 50% será para su viaje- dijo Jerry

-¿de verdad papa?- dijo Justin

-sí, hijo, será un gusto que ustedes conozcan, a lo mejor podamos ir todo juntos un día a cualquier lugar del mundo, mientras tanto ustedes se tienen que divertir mucho- dijo Theresa

-¿en museos?, no lo creo, pero van a ver las tiendas que veré- dijo Alex contenta

-ah una condición, sobre el dinero de la subestación, ustedes dos tienen que atender todo durante ese mes, haya ustedes que se les ocurre para traer más gente o algo así- dijo Jerry riendo

-hay papa nos haces sufrir, pero ok, verán las ideas que se me van a ocurrir, todo sea por esos perfumes, bolsos y ropa que comprare- dijo Alex riendo, Justin y todos los demás rieron con ella

-me tienen que traer algo eh- dijo Max

-¿nos ayudaran con la subestación?- dijo Alex habilidosamente

-¿Qué me traerán?- pregunto Max

-un llavero de la Torre Eiffel- dijo Alex

-hecho- dijo Max (el siempre tan tierno)

-bueno chicos pues a trabajar- dijo Jerry

-bueno nosotros iremos a dormir el viaje estuvo cansado- dijo Theresa bostezando

Durante todo ese mes, Alex y Justin no pararon, hicieron muy buenas ofertas por lo que la subestación siempre estaba llena, terminaban muy cansados, pero bien valía la pena.

-Max lleva esto a la mesa 2, luego pon esto en la 3 y esto en la 7, tu Alex lleva esto a la 4 y esto a la 9- dijo Justin dándole sus respectivos pedidos a todos

-Justin prepara esto- dijo Alex dándole una lista después de haber entregado lo que antes le había dado Justin

-Justin también esto- dijo Max

-ya, ya voy- dijo Justin mientras les daba más pedidos para entregar

-y no se te olvide los de entrega a domicilio, Harper y zeke vienen por ellos para entregarlos- dijo Alex

-sí, si ya voy- dijo Justin

-dios mío, estoy cansadísimo- dijo Justin

-ni que lo digas, ya no siento mis pies- dijo Alex

-yo tengo mucho sueño así que hasta mañana- dijo Max

-hasta mañana y gracias- dijo Justin

-no hay problema- dijo Max

-bueno chicos y como les fue hoy- dijo Jerry dándoles un vaso de agua a cada uno

-estoy muerta, se me hizo eterno el día- dijo Alex

-bueno pues esta valiendo la pena, pasado mañana se van a Paris- dijo Jerry

-sí, estoy emocionadísima, mañana alistare mi maleta, lo bueno es que ya salimos de vacaciones- dijo Alex

-mañana nosotros atenderemos para que alisten lo que les falta de su viaje- dijo Theresa.

-gracias mama, bueno yo me voy a dormir- dijo Justin

-yo igual- dijo Alex

-nosotros limpiaremos un poco y también nos vamos a dormir, hasta mañana chicos- dijo Theresa

-hasta mañana mama, favor de no tocar la puerta, ni nada de eso, quiero dormir plenamente hoy- dijo Alex

-yo igual- dijo Justin bostezando,

-no se preocupen, ustedes duerman tranquilos- dijo Jerry

-estoy aquí- dijo Alex apareciéndose en el cuarto de Justin

-te habías tardado princesa- dijo Justin

-estaba sellando el cuarto y también de paso ya lo hice con el tuyo, tampoco se va a escuchar nada- dijo Alex sonriendo

-ok, amor y pudiste ir a comprar los boletos –pregunto Justin

-sí, mira, salimos pasado mañana, el vuelo dura 10 horas, y también tengo reservada la habitación, son diez días, y también aquí están los pasajes de vuelta, ya está todo listo solo falta que alistemos nuestras maletas y ya, y mira me sobro esto, son como 2 mil dólares, más lo que nos darán papa y mama, nos la vamos a pasar súper bien- dijo Alex dándole un tierno beso

-aquí tengo yo otro poco mas de dinero, son como 2 mil también, estuve ahorrando ni siquiera se para que ahorraba pero creo que fue justo a tiempo, he juntado 800 dólares en este mes, bueno desde que me entere del viaje- dijo Justin

-como le hiciste para juntar los 800- pregunto Alex

-estuve vendiendo tareas- dijo Justin

-¿tareas?, ¿a qué horas se supone que las hiciste?- pregunto Alex.

-pues en la noche a qué horas si no, me encargaban muchas, ya sabes que les convenía y pagaban lo que sea y mas que eran trabajos finales- dijo Justin riendo.

-con razón esas ojeras que te cargabas, amor y yo todavía te pedía que hicieras mis tareas y tu no me decías nada- dijo Alex

-no importa princesa, bueno ahora si a dormir mañana tenemos que alistar muchas cosas, así que será un largo día, ¿te quedas conmigo?- pregunto Justin

-sí, pero mañana me despiertas temprano para que me pase a mi cuarto- dijo Alex

-si yo te despierto no te preocupes, que descanses princesa- dijo Justin dándole un beso en la frente y luego un tierno beso en los labios.

-hasta mañana amor- dijo Alex

-Alex… despierta princesa- dijo Justin moviéndola suavemente.

-mmm… cinco minutos más- dijo Alex con los ojos cerrados

-tu dijiste que te levantara temprano- dijo Justin

-ya, ya voy, listo ya me levante- dijo Alex abriendo por fin los ojos.

-buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo Justin

-acostada- dijo Alex

-chistosa- dijo Justin

-era broma amor, bueno me voy a mi cuarto, te espero abajo para el desayuno- dijo Alex

-sí, está bien, en un momento bajo- dijo Justin

-por cierto, yo pido primero la regadera- dijo Alex

-demonios, así me voy a tardar más- dijo Justin

- lo siento amor, te gane- dijo Alex riendo

-está bien, te amo princesa- dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo- dijo Alex besándolo

Minutos después los dos ya estaban desayunando, Max también estaba allí con un gran sándwich hecho por el mismo (no pregunten que contenía ese sándwich xD), Justin con un plato de cereal, y Alex con un sándwich "normal".

-buenos días chicos- dijo Jerry

-buenos días papa- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunto Theresa.

-acostado- dijo Max

-yo muy bien, lista para ir a parís- dijo Alex emocionada

-yo también amanecí bien- dijo Justin

-Max que chistosito eres, Alex ya sabemos que estas emocionada por ir a parís no has dejado de repetirlo en todo este mes, Justin buen día hijo- dijo Theresa y los tres hijos rieron.

-chicos traigan fotos, muchas no se les olvide, y quiero una donde salgan los dos frente a la torre Eiffel- dijo Jerry

-hecho- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, (podían tener esa foto en la sala y seria un muy buen recuerdo)

-bueno aunque es temprano y todavía tenemos todo el día voy desde ahorita a arreglar mi maleta y ver que no se me olvide nada- dijo Justin

-yo voy contigo llevare mi ropa a tu cuarto para que me ayudes- dijo Alex

-está bien chicos vayan- dijo Theresa

-ya estoy aquí- dijo Alex con una maleta y bastante ropa flotando por medio de magia.

-bueno princesa, si quieres te ayudo primero con tu maleta- dijo Justin, y Alex lanzo un hechizo a la puerta, y Justin se le quedo mirando

-si la insonorice, pero no la cerré solo que en cuanto toquen la manija de la puerta se les olvidara a que vinieron y ya no entraran- dijo Alex

-amor que haría yo sin ti- dijo Justin besándola.

-te amo- dijo Alex

-y yo a ti, ahora si empecemos con tu maleta- dijo Justin

-bueno aquí tengo mis pantalones, blusas, y todo lo demás, ayúdame a doblarlas porque en lo que escogía lo revolví todo- dijo Alex

-está bien solo quito mi ropa para que no se revuelva- dijo Justin

Estuvieron doblando, pero Justin encontró una prenda interior entre las blusas de Alex y solo rio (xD)

-amor ¿Cómo doblo esto?- dijo Justin enseñándole lo que encontró

-eres un tonto, trae eso- dijo Alex riendo

-y yo porque, es mío, yo me lo encontré- dijo Justin

-payaso, ya dámelo, y sigue doblando la ropa- dijo Alex riendo con él

-ya ten, yo sigo doblando, ¿no prefieres que eso vaya en mi maleta?- le dijo Justin

-¿no se supone que yo soy la atrevida?, en mi maleta esta perfecto- dijo Alex

Después de arreglar la maleta de Alex, arreglaron juntos la de Justin.

-bueno las maletas están listas, ¿Qué mas falta?- pregunto Alex, y Justin saco una pequeña libretita.

-a ver maletas ya esta, ¿los boletos?- pregunto Justin

-en una bolsa aparte para que no se confunda- dijo Alex

-¿celular?-

-listo-

-¿dinero?-

-el tuyo y el mío en la misma bolsa donde están los boletos, un poco efectivo y otro en tarjetas lo aliste desde la semana pasada, el demás dinero nos lo van a dar papa y mama al rato- dijo Alex

-¿cámara?

-lista, cargada y todo, al igual que los celulares tienen suficiente batería

-¿tienen suficiente espacio para las fotos?-

-sí, lo suficiente-

-entonces creo que todo está listo- dijo Justin

-ok, ahora ven quiero enseñarte nuestro recorrido- dijo Alex

- a ver dime todo- dijo Justin.

-bueno mira nos quedaremos en este hotel se llama, Ribera, queda cerca de la Torre Eiffel y muchos puntos de interés mas- dijo Alex- y cuenta con desayuno gratuito así que ya nos ahorramos algo, aquí tengo una pequeña lista de las cosas que traeremos de regalo no es mucho mira, el llavero para Max y para que se sienta bien le traemos dos, un perfume para mama, para papa ahí se nos ocurrida algo, a Harper algo de ropa y a zeke no se haya tu le escoges algo- dijo Alex

-bien, todo está listo, amor será fantástico, no sabes cómo deseo este viaje, nos lo merecemos, será un sueño- dijo Justin

-por eso mismo lo deseo tanto, siempre he soñado simplemente en caminar agarrados de las manos sin que nadie nos critique por ser hermanos, tenemos la fortuna que haya nadie nos conoce y que mejor que parís que es la ciudad del amor- dijo Alex besándolo

-¿estuviste leyendo? Para este viaje- pregunto Justin

-sí, estuve investigando mucho sobre parís y todo eso, y pues es el lugar perfecto- dijo Alex

En la noche estaban todos juntos cenando.

-ya están listos- pregunto Jerry

-sí, y también emocionados- dijo Justin

-¿seguros que no se les olvida nada?, ¿ya tienen todo guardado?- pregunto Theresa

-sí, mama, todo está listo y guardado, mañana salimos temprano- dijo Justin

-bueno hijos, sobre eso, nosotros no vamos a poder ir a dejarlos al aeropuerto, tenemos un compromiso temprano aquí en la subestación, esta rentado para una pequeña comida y vamos a tener que atender- dijo Jerry

-y yo tampoco porque voy a ayudarles, me pagan 10 dólares- dijo Max

-no se preocupen, nosotros podemos ir solos, no hay ningún inconveniente- dijo Justin

-en ese caso muchas gracias, ahora bien aquí está el dinero, una cuarta parte se los dejo en efecto y lo demás en tarjetas, ¿Quién las guarda?- pregunto Jerry

-Justin- dijo Alex señalándolo

-entonces ten- dijo Jerry dándole todo a Justin

Tiempo después Justin se encontraba en el cuarto de Alex.

-amor que te parece si te doy una parte del dinero en efecto y unas tarjetas para que también tu guardes un poco- dijo Justin

-ok, mira todo eso lo voy a guardar aquí- dijo Alex enseñándole su bolsa

-ponle un hechizo de seguridad o algo así- dijo Justin

-sí, ya se lo puse- dijo Alex

-entonces a dormir princesa, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano- dijo Justin

-buenas noches amor, te amo- dijo Alex

-buenas noches princesa, yo igual te amo- dijo Justin.

Al día siguiente.

-Justin ya levántate- dijo Alex, ella estaba ya bañada y vestida, lista para el viaje (díganme quien no se emocionaría de ir con Justin a parís)

-qué hora es- pregunto Justin

-son las 9:30 recuerda que a las 3 de la tarde salimos y tenemos que estar allí antes por lo del papeleo- dijo Alex

-sí, ya me levanto, buenos días princesa- dijo Justin tallándose los ojos.

-buenos días amor, apúrate para que no se nos haga tarde- dijo Alex

-princesa aún falta mucho para que sean las 3 de la tarde- dijo Justin

-de todos modos tenemos que estar listos- dijo Alex

-si ya voy, no tardare mucho, me baño y me visto rápido- dijo Justin corriendo y dándole un beso rápido a Alex.

Media hora después Justin salía listo.

-ya estoy aquí- dijo Justin

-bueno entonces ya está todo hay que bajar para que desayunemos- dijo Alex

-ok, te amo princesa- dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo mi amor- dijo Alex sonriéndole y dándole un beso

-buenos días- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo a sus padres y a Max

-buenos días- contestaron los tres

-bueno pues ya toda esta listo- dijo Justin

-¿seguros que no se les olvida nada?- pregunto Jerry

-seguro papa- dijo Justin

-y a ti Alex, ¿ya arreglaste todo?- pregunto Jerry

-si papa, yo igual ya tengo todo listo- dijo Alex

-en ese caso desayunen - dijo Theresa

Todos estaban desayunando tranquilos.

-Alex ¿te despediste de Harper?- pregunto Theresa

-si mama, ayer nos despedimos porque hoy iba a salir- dijo Alex

-¿y tu Justin, te despediste de zeke?- pregunto Theresa

-sí, solo que yo me despedí de él desde hace días, tenía que salir con sus papas a chicago- dijo Justin

-hijos, quiero decirles que espero y se diviertan mucho en este viaje, y traigan muchas fotos- dijo Jerry sonriendo

- prometido- dijo Justin

-cuídense- dijo Jerry despidiéndolos afuera de su casa

- si papa no te preocupes- dijo Justin

-cuida mucho a Alex, que no haga maldades cualquier cosa me llamas- dijo Theresa

-si mama no te preocupes- dijo Justin

-bueno pues ya es hora de irnos- dijo Alex al ver que las maletas ya estaban arriba del taxi.

-son apenas la 1 ¿no se están yendo muy temprano?- pregunto Theresa

-estamos a buen tiempo exacto así que no se preocupen- dijo Justin

-bien… bueno ya váyanse y diviértanse mucho- dijo Jerry

-adiós papa, adiós mama, y adiós Max- dijo Justin

-adiós a todos- dijo Alex (más fácil xD)

Pasajeros del vuelo número… con destino a parís favor de pasar a abordar…..

-vamos… es hora- dijo Justin

-ahora si es oficial… nos vamos a parís- dijo Alex contenta

-no te dan miedo los aviones- pregunto Justin una vez que ya estuvieron en el avión y estaba a punto de despegar

-no, como crees- dijo Alex

-bien, creo que ya estamos despegando, no hay nadie en este avión que conozcamos verdad- pregunto Justin

-no amor, no hay nadie, fue lo primero en lo que me dije- dijo Alex

-princesa a qué horas llegaremos... mira aquí son las 3 y allá son las 9 de la noche y si son 10 horas estaríamos llegando a las 7 de la mañana- dijo Justin

-si ya se, eso es temprano, volveríamos a desayunar prácticamente y pues dormimos un rato y empezamos el recorrido- dijo Alex

-es buena idea, te amo princesa- dijo Justin dándole un beso

Y así fue todo el viaje, platicaron, durmieron, se besaron, se iban diciendo cosas tiernas en fin todo lo que uno puede desear.

-princesa, como en media hora vamos a llegar- dijo Justin

-por fin, ya estoy arta de estar sentada- dijo Alex

-tienes razón, yo igual- dijo Justin riendo

Pasajeros se les comunica que en 15 minutos estaremos aterrizando el aeropuerto de parís, favor de abrochar sus cinturones…

-ya oíste princesa- dijo Justin

Esperemos y este viaje haya sido de su agrado… disfruten su estadía en esta ciudad.

-ahora si princesa, hemos llegado- dijo Justin

-serán los mejores días de nuestras vidas, te amo con todo mi corazón amor- dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo Alex, y siempre lo hare y que mejor que diciéndotelo aquí princesa, en la ciudad del amor….- dijo Justin abrazándola por la cintura y besándola….

_Bueno pues aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, ahora si dejen sus comentarios por favor, espero y les guste este capítulo…._


	17. Chapter 17

-por fin, estoy cansada, el vuelo es estresante- dijo Alex tirándose en la cama de la habitación de hotel.

-vamos a dormir un rato princesa- dijo Justin

-buena idea solo deja las maletas hasta al fondo – dijo Alex riendo

-mandona- dijo Justin acostándose a un lado de ella

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alex con una sonrisa

-nada princesa nada- dijo Justin

-te amo- dijo Alex

-yo igual te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Justin

-¿amor, al rato vamos a la torre Eiffel?- pregunto Alex.

-si princesa, podemos irnos a la 1 de la tarde, ahorita es temprano, así que duerme- dijo Justin

-ok, que descanses- dijo Alex dándole un beso

-tu igual descansa princesa- dijo Justin.

Horas después Alex se levanto primero.

Se vistió cómodamente y después fue a despertar a Justin.

-amor… amor… despierta- dijo Alex

-5 minutos más- dijo Justin

-no que 5 minutos, levántate para que salgamos- dijo Alex

-ok, ok ya me levanto- dijo Justin, levantándose poco a poco y restregándose los ojos.

-¿debemos llamarle a papa y mama?- pregunto Alex

- no amor, acuérdate de la diferencia horaria, no tengo ni la menor idea de que horas serán haya, salimos a las 15 horas y fueron 10 horas de viaje entonces se supone que llegamos a las 1 de la mañana de haya, y si hemos dormido como 5 horas son como las 6 así que han de estar dormidos, cuando regresemos les hablamos- dijo Justin

-ya vámonos, luego pensamos a horas son en new york- dijo Alex

-¿y no te vas a cambiar de ropa?- pregunto Justin

-yo ya me cambie, tu eres el que falta- dijo Alex

-solo tardo unos minutos- dijo Justin

Salieron agarrados de las manos del hotel.

-amor aquí si podemos estar sin que nadie piense lo que somos en realidad- dijo Alex

- lo sé princesa, y es maravilloso, te amo con el alma princesa- dijo Justin besándola tiernamente.

-¿trajiste dinero?- pregunto Alex

-si- dijo Justin

-yo deje todo en la habitación, claro le puse un hechizo, ¿te trajiste todo?- pregunto Alex

-no princesa, solo lo necesario, igual yo lo deje con un hechizo- dijo Justin

Llegaron y lo primero y admiraron toda esa belleza que ofrecía parís.

-esto es maravilloso- dijo Alex

-si princesa, lo es- dijo Justin abrazándola

-amor hay que tomarnos una foto- dijo Alex

-tienes razón- dijo Justin - Monsieur, pourriez-vous prendre une photo? (no estoy segura si está bien escrito estoy usando el traductor)- pregunto Justin en francés claro a un señor

-oui, ne vous laissez le tour? – pregunto el señor

-Oui, s'il vous plait- dijo Justin

-sonríe amor- dijo Justin sonriéndole

-Prêt- dijo el señor

-Merci beaucoup-dijo Justin

-Tout, ne très agréable quelques- dijo el señor sonriéndoles

-Merci- dijo Justin

-no sabía que hablabas francés amor- dijo Alex

-no princesa en realidad no lo hablo, es un hechizo- dijo Justin riendo

-eso lo explica, pero te oyes chistoso- dijo Alex

-hay Alex, mira la foto como quedo, a mi me gusto- dijo Justin enseñándole la cámara

-amor, una pregunta, nos vamos a poder tomar fotos, pero de otra forma- pregunto Alex

-¿Cómo de otra forma?- pregunto Justin

-si, como pareja pues- dijo Alex

-si princesa si podríamos, pero también tendríamos que ponerle un muy buen hechizo para ocultarlas y que solo podremos verlas tu y yo- dijo Justin

-¿existe algún hechizo para eso?- pregunto Alex

-si, princesa, si existe, tu no te preocupes amor, solo diviértete- le dijo Justin besándola

-por eso te amo Justin- dijo Alex abrazándolo fuertemente.

Se tomaron muchas fotos, y se divirtieron comprando recuerdos.

-amor enséñame ese hechizo, no entiendo ni media palabra del idioma que hablan aquí, tu eres el único que habla- dijo Alex

-que te parece si te lo enseño llegando al hotel, aquí hay mucha gente- dijo Justin

-está bien, pero me lo enseñas- dijo Alex

-si princesa- dijo Justin.

-tengo hambre- dijo Alex

-qué raro- dijo Justin riendo

-chistoso, ya enserio, si tengo hambre- dijo Alex

-yo igual, vamos a comer, bueno primero busquemos un restaurante- dijo Justin

-pero de comida rápida- dijo Alex

-¿no te hartas de comer pura comida rápida?, comamos bien- dijo Justin caminando agarrado de la mano de Alex… caminaron un poco y encontraron un pequeño restaurante que se veía agradable y además había mesas afuera.

-amor hay que sentarnos acá afuera- dijo Alex

-ok- dijo Justin y se sentaron

-Bon après-midi, je laisse ici le menu et dans un instant je prendre votre commande- dijo el mesero.

-¿Justin que vas a comer?- pregunto Alex

-no lo sé, haber déjame ver… voy a comer… un filete con papas ¿y tú?- pregunto Justin

- lo mismo… amor el mesero está muy guapo- dijo Alex sonriendo, sabía que Justin era celoso.

-si como no, y también se ve que le encantaste- dijo Justin mirándola seriamente.

- es broma, me encanta verte celoso, te ves…. Sexy- dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-acuérdate como terminamos la última vez que repetiste muchas veces "sexy"- dijo Justin riendo.

-¿en la cama?... sigues siendo "sexy"- dijo Alex sonriendo

-no me provoques princesa- dijo Justin riendo

-¿y qué pasa si, si quiero provocarte?- dijo Alex riendo

-luego atente a las consecuencias- dijo Justin

- me arriesgare- dijo Alex siguiéndole el juego hasta que los interrumpió el mesero.

- Aller à l'ordre?- dijo el mesero

-Je veux un steak et des pommes de terre et aussi Miss- dijo justin

-A une époque- dijo el mesero

-definitivamente si tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo cuando lleguemos al hotel, no entiendo nada y eso me frustra- dijo Alex

-y a mí me encanta tu cara de frustración- dijo Justin atrayéndola hacia él y besándola tiernamente aunque después le mordió el labio

-idiota eso dolió- dijo Alex llevando su mano a su labio

-¿Cómo me dijiste?, lo siento princesa, ¿te lastime?- pregunto Justin viéndola, aunque moría pro reírse.

-no no me lastimaste- dijo Alex ahora besándolo y por supuesto que también lo mordió

-auch- dijo Justin

-estamos a mano ni te quejes que me sacaste sangre- dijo Alex

-te amo-dijo Justin

-yo te amo mas- dijo Alex

-¿aunque te muerda?- dijo Justin riendo

-sí, aunque seas un idiota que muerde- dijo Alex riendo

-tu compones la frase, pero aun así te amo, aunque seas terca, caprichosa, y no le sigo porque tengo más virtudes que decir y no acabare- dijo Justin riendo

-que tierno eres, ¿nunca te lo he dicho?- dijo Alex

-lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas- dijo Justin –lo siento princesa, pero sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar, te amo- dijo Justin pero Alex no pudo responderle porque llego el mesero con su orden y le guiño un ojo a Alex quien solo rio

-yo lo mato- dijo Justin en cuanto el mesero se fue

-no te enojes amor, no tiene importancia- dijo Alex

-eres mi novia, y a ese no le importo, ni propina le dejare para que se le quite- dijo Justin

- no seas infantil, no pasa nada, yo te amo a ti, y te lo he demostrado muy bien, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Alex lujuriosamente, y Justin solo puso cara de bobo

-si princesa, vaya que sí- dijo Justin riendo

-ya come, que esto se ve riquísimo, aunque no tanto como tu- dijo Alex besándolo apasionadamente.

-¿enserio tienes hambre?, porque puedo mandar esta comida al diablo y regresar al hotel- dijo Justin

-para tu mala suerte si tengo hambre, así que come tranquilo- dijo Alex

-esperare… -dijo Justin

-esta comida esta deliciosa- dijo Alex

-si, es muy rica, como te parece este viaje- pregunto justin

-genial, me encanta, y más porque estamos solo tú y yo- dijo Alex sonriéndole

-lo mismo digo yo, solo tú y yo, como debe de ser- dijo Justin besándola tiernamente.

Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo…. Lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad… solo que me desanimo que ya no comentaran… pero estoy aquí de vuelta…. Esta historia no la dejare porque tengo varios planes para los siguientes capítulos… ustedes comenten y más rápido estarán los capítulos… espero y les guste este…. Es puro dialogo lo sé… jejeje…. Espero sus comentarios…


	18. Chapter 18

-¿lista?, ¿nos vamos al hotel?- pregunto Justin

-sí, ya vamos- dijo Alex

-solo deja y pago- dijo Justin

Después de pagar se fueron agarrados de la mano rumbo al hotel.

-amor ahora si hay que llamar a papa y mama- dijo Alex

-si princesa, ya llamo- dijo Justin

_-¿hola?- dijo Theresa_

-hola mama, habla Justin-

_-hola hijo, como están, como estuvo el vuelo, donde están- dijo Theresa – ¡Jerry, Max hablan los chicos!_

-tranquila mama, estamos muy bien, estuvo un poco largo pero bien sin complicaciones, estamos en el hotel- dijo Justin

_-¿Cómo se está portando Alex?- se oyó que pregunto Jerry_

-dile que bien, no ha dado guerra- dijo Justin riendo mientras Alex se le quedo mirando

_-cualquier queja me dices Justin- dijo Theresa –se está portando bien Jerry- dijo Theresa_

-si mama, no te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo Justin

_-¿se están divirtiendo?- pregunto Theresa_

-si mama, ya fuimos a la torre Eiffel, y está muy bonita, compramos varias cosas- dijo Justin

_-me alegro mucho, diviértanse, te tengo que colgar, está lleno aquí- dijo Theresa_

-está bien mama, hablamos mañana, cuídense- dijo Justin

_-igual hijo, adiós- dijo Theresa._

-listo amor, mañana les volvemos a hablar, pregunto mama que como te estás portando- dijo Justin riendo

-yo me porto bien, que mas dijeron - dijo Alex

-y que nos divirtamos mucho, y yo tengo una buena manera de divertirme- dijo Justin

-¿así?, ¿Cuál?- pregunto Alex

-esta- dijo Justin besándola profundamente

….

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no hacíamos el amor?- pregunto Alex mientras descansaba en el pecho desnudo de Justin.

-dos meses, y trece días- dijo Justin besándole el cabello

-desesperado- dijo Alex riendo

-¿Qué?, tú fuiste la que pregunto, yo solo respondí- dijo Justin

-bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- dijo Alex

-porque papa y mama aun seguían en casa y no nos habían dejado solos por esa razón, y cuando salieron te llevaron a ti- dijo Justin

-bueno amor, recuperemos el tiempo perdido, porque no pienso salir de esta habitación en lo que resta del día, mañana ya saldremos a pasear- dijo Alex, besándolo.

-buenos días- dijo Alex acabándose de levantar mirando a Justin que estaba viendo tv.

-buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto Justin

-muy bien- dijo Alex –amor a dónde iremos hoy- pregunto Alex.

-a donde tú quieras- dijo Justin besándola tiernamente

-primero vamos a desayunar y luego caminamos y caminamos viendo todo, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Alex

-es perfecto, alistémonos para irnos- dijo Justin

-bajamos al hotel a desayunar verdad- dijo Alex

-si amor- dijo Justin

-amor enséñame el hechizo para el idioma- dijo Alex

-ok, mira es sencillo- dijo Justin y empezó a explicarle

-¿le entendiste?- dijo Justin

-sí, si le entendí- dijo Alex

-ok, entonces ya no te vas a confundir- dijo Justin sonriendole

-primero me baño yo, y ya luego tú- le dijo Alex

-si princesa, pero te apuras- dijo Justin

-si- dijo Alex

Después de desayunar salieron agarrados de la mano recorriendo las calles, caminaron mucho y ya después de un buen rato se sentaron a descansar en un parque.

-amor voy por algo para beber, ¿quieres algo?- pregunto Alex

-si, un refresco princesa- dijo Justin

-ok- dijo Alex

En lo que Alex fue a comprar Justin aprovecho para hacerle una sorpresita a Alex, ella regreso y vio que Justin no estaba en la banca, así que se sentó a esperarlo tal vez el también fue a comprar.

-¿Quién soy?- pregunto una voz detrás tapándole los ojos

-Justin, ¿Qué haces amor?- dijo Alex riendo

-te amo- dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo, pero para que te escondiste- dijo Alex

-quería sorprenderte, ten es para ti- dijo Justin dándole una rosa blanca

- es muy bonita, gracias amor, te amo- dijo Alex sonriéndole y besándolo –ten tu refresco- dijo Alex

-gracias- dijo Justin

-¿seguimos caminando?- pregunto Alex después de un rato

-sí, vamos princesa- dijo Justin

Siguieron caminando, tomándose muchas fotos, demasiadas diría yo, comieron en un restaurante muy bonito, también compraron muchas cosas, entraron a muchas tiendas, rieron mucho, etc., eran felices.

-amor como se me ve esta- dijo Alex enseñándole una blusa "mas"

-bien princesa- dijo Justin –princesa, vamos a ir a un museo que quiero conocer- le dijo Justin

-si amor, quedamos que si- dijo Alex

-nomas te lo recordaba- dijo justin

-¿cuál de estas dos me llevo?- pregunto Alex

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- le pregunto Justin

-las dos- le respondió Alex riendo

-¿y porque no te llevas las dos?- le dijo Justin

-no, quiero comprar otras cosas, elegiré 10 de las que me gustan y que a ti también te gusten y me llevare cinco- dijo Alex

-¿y cuántas tienes para ya comprar?- pregunto Justin

-dos- dijo Alex

-pero si te has probado como 20- dijo Justin

-bueno pero es que no todas me gustan, además las 5 anteriores no te gustaron- dijo Alex

-está bien princesa- dijo Justin cansado

-me amas y por eso me aguantas- dijo Alex riendo

-en estos momento me lo estoy replanteando seriamente- dijo Justin riendo

-….. ¿?- fue la cara de Alex mientras alzaba una ceja

-es broma princesa, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma- dijo Justin abrazándola

-lo sé, yo igual te amo, entonces, ¿Cuál de estas dos?- dijo Alex dándole un beso rápido

-la azul- dijo Justin

-si buena elección, ¿tú no te compraras nada?-pregunto Alex

-sí, ahorita que terminemos con tus blusas voy a ver unos libros que están interesantes en unas tiendas más adelante- dijo Justin

-¿libros?- pregunto Alex

-si princesa, son libros que solo los venden aquí- dijo Justin

-está bien ahorita vamos por tus libros- dijo Alex, y siguió probándose más blusas

-amor en lo que tu pagas, voy por los libros y así no nos atrasamos- dijo Justin

-está bien, te esperare afuera de la tienda hay una banca, ahí te espero- dijo Alex

-ok, ¿te dejo dinero?- pregunto Justin

-no amor, aquí traigo- dijo Alex

-está bien, en un rato vengo- dijo Justin dándole un beso

Pero Justin no fue a buscar los libros, bueno si, pero ya estaban elegidos así que tardo menos de 2 minutos, la realidad era que fue a uno de esos puestos donde te venden las atracciones turísticas, cenas reservadas, visitas guiadas, etc.

Compro entradas para ir al museo, era una visita guiada, también compro para un pequeño recorrido en crucero por el Sena, y para dentro de 2 días compro un recorrido rápido por parís.

-listo princesa, vámonos- dijo Justin

-¿compraste tus libros?- pregunto Alex

-si amor- dijo Justin

-entonces sigamos caminando- dijo Alex

Ya cuando estaba de noche, eran como las 10 entraron al hotel.

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Justin

-no, ¿tú tienes?- pregunto Alex

-no yo tampoco, ya vamos a dormir- dijo Justin

-¿dormir?- dijo Alex riendo

-bueno…. Tal vez- dijo Justin riendo

-princesa- dijo Justin cuando ya estaban en la habitación.

-dime- dijo Alex

-compre unas cosas- dijo Justin

-tus libros ¿no?- dijo Alex

-sí, pero también otra cosa para ti y para mi- dijo Justin

-¿Qué es?- dijo Alex

-bueno te explico, compre unas entradas, bueno reserve unas cosas, mañana vamos al museo, es una visita guiada, dura tres horas bueno hasta ahí dura la guía pero puedes quedar mas tiempo que no creo que sea necesario, nos pasan a buscar aquí al hotel, bueno después en la noche tu y yo tenemos reservación para ir a un pequeño crucero por el Sena y unas cosas más que viene incluido- dijo Justin sonriendo

-¿de verdad?, es perfecto- dijo Alex abrazándolo (raro en ella que sea cursi jeje pero así me gusta describirla)

-sí, y también tengo esto para ti- dijo Justin sacando de su pantalón una pequeña cajita que hizo grande con su varita lo abrió y dentro de el había un precioso vestido negro, muy hermoso.

-¿a qué horas lo compraste?- pregunto Alex

-tengo mis trucos- le respondió Justin

-bueno, es hermoso, gracias amor- dijo Alex

-no hay de que princesa, te amo- dijo Justin

-yo igual te amo- dijo Alex

-y también compre otras entradas para pasado mañana para un recorrido rápido por casi todo parís, bueno es lo esencial de parís y así vemos todo aunque sea de rápido y todavía nos quedan unos días por delante- dijo Justin sonriendo

-¿hiciste todo eso en ese poquito tiempo?- dijo Alex sonriendo

-si princesa- dijo Justin

-eres increíble mi amor, te amo- dijo Alex

-y todavía falta otra cosa, mira compre esto es para los dos, para que a partir de ahora lo usemos- dijo Justin, sacando una cajita de su bolsa del pantalón, dentro había dos pulsera de plata, que tenían grabadas el nombre de cada uno

-es muy bonita Justin- dijo Alex poniéndose la de ella

-lo es princesa, bueno cada una tiene nuestro nombre pero si la miras bien, tiene unas palabras grabadas, solo la podemos ver tu y yo, nadie más, para que sepas que siempre te amare pase lo que pase- dijo Justin besándola

Alex miro su pulsera y decía:

_Justin y Alex, juntos por siempre y para siempre_

_Bueno que les parece este capítulo, mas pronto verdad, bueno todo se lo debo a los últimos reviews me inspiraron para este capítulo, espero y les guste, y también déjenme sus comentarios pronto, para que yo siga escribiendo._


End file.
